Happy end
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: The Keron military is finally sick of the Keroro platoon slacking off and comes to Pekopon to take over the invasion and punish the frogs who didn't invade successfully. Rated M for violence. Gironatsu. Warning: Character death.
1. An envelope

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog. This is my first M fic and it is rated M for violence not lemons! **

_~Natsumi watched as her house exploded. The little ashes flew everywhere as splinters of the wood flew into the sky and bulleted down at the speed of a rocket._

_ "Watch out, kitty!" Natsumi yelled horrified as Giroro's cat stood shivering in fear as a splinter fell into the top her head. Her eyes widened as she fell. The cat's tail twitched but she no longer moved._

_ "Come on, Natsumi….You can't dawdle!" Giroro yelled pulling at her hand as Natsumi's eyes widened in fear._

_ "YES I CAN! Fuyuki was in the house! I have to make sure he's okay!" She screamed, trying to pull away from Giroro's touch. Giroro sighed._

_ "I'm sorry, Natsumi… I don't want to hurt you." He hit her with a needle and all went dark. ~_

Keroro woke up from his usual Gundam filled slumber. He scratched his head, yawned and stretched his arms. "Morning, Gundam." He told his babies. He smiled, the faces of his wonderful Gundam in the morning always told him that today it would be a good day. A black vortex suddenly appeared above him as a paper from headquarters floated down. "Headquarters?" Keroro asked himself, "Wonder what they want?" He opened the envelope happily and read it to himself. The happiness was immediately drained from his face and was replaced by shock.

"Emergency meeting now!" He called to his platoon as he darted into the base. After a few minutes they all assembled.

"What is it, Keroro? Another half brain invasion scheme?" Giroro asked bored, polishing a gun. "It's probably something about Gundam, just like the last emergency meeting." He snickered. Keroro shook in anger.

"NO! It's not it's actually something important this time!" Keroro complained.

"That's a surprise." Giroro replied.

"Sergeant is always important." Tamama smiled munching on some candy.

"Huh?" Keroro asked slightly confused. He dismissed Tamama's comment. "Anyway, a couple soldiers from headquarters are visiting us later today!" Keroro announced, "They want to see the progress we've made on the Pekopon invasion. They said that headquarters is very pleased by all the work we've completed in the amount of time we've been here." Keroro smiled proudly.

"Ku, ku, ku…Sure they weren't being sarcastic? We've complete pretty much nothing. Oh well, I won't be the one blamed for the failure of our invasion. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed looking at Keroro.

"Hey! This is a happy meeting! They might even raise our ranks and give us a raise!" Keroro's eyes shined,

"I doubt that they'll give us a raise. Kululu's probably right. They've probably come to punish you." Giroro agreed.

"Nonsense! They would never do that! If they did they would give me time to prepare for my memories being wiped." Keroro smiled a little too optimistically. "Anyway, if they were going to blame us for the invasion, I wouldn't be the only one in trouble." Keroro smirked at Giroro. "Mr. Give up the invasion for a pekoponian."

"Hey!" Giroro blushed.

"Aw…You caught me… But it's more of giving up the invasion for Pekopon herself." Dororo smiled. Nobody noticed him because Keroro had been implying Giroro not Dororo.

"I haven't given up the invasion! I'm the most passionate about it!" Giroro lied to everyone including himself.

"Sure you haven't." Keroro rolled his eyes, "Anyway, when headquarters comes make sure you don't let them figure out you've fallen for the enemy. They might kill you and Natsumi-dono." Keroro teased.

"That's not funny! And anyway, I haven't fallen for the enemy!" Giroro denied while blushing.

"It's like total denial?" Angol Mois stated. They all nodded in agreement.

"Sure you haven't. Meeting dismissed!" Keroro announced leaving to play with his Gundam models. Giroro groaned and went back to his tent. He stepped inside the tent to fetch some more cleaning equipment for his gun to make is super clean. He stepped on an envelope.

"What's this?" He asked out loud as he picked it up, "Probably another creepy love letter from Kululu in an attempt to creep me out…. " He laughed. He looked down to see that the envelope had been sent from Keron. _That's strange…Is it Nii-chan? _He thought as he tore the top of the letter open. Sure enough, it was from his brother.

Dear Giroro,

Headquarters is coming to Pekopon. I know it's illegal to tell you all this because it's top secret military information but I have to tell you…

They've come to take over the Pekopon invasion. The whole army is coming. They're probably going to arrest you all and torture you for your failure, but what's the worst is they've found out about your crush on that pekoponian girl.

They are going to execute you and the pekoponian, Natsumi Hinata.

I can help you, perhaps even get you back to your military career and let your forget the failure at Pekopon ever happened, but you have to give up on the Pekoponian Natsumi Hinata. It has already been decided by the higher ups that she will die.

Running, hiding or fighting won't help at all. You're as good as dead unless you give her up.

Sincerely,

First lieutenant, Garuru

Giroro's hands shook in fear as he read the letter over and over again. No thoughts about his own or his platoon's safety went through his head, only the word Natsumi. He was more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life. He dropped the letter and ran off immediately to try to rush Natsumi to safety.

She was cutting some vegetables in the kitchen for cooking purposes.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro rushed forward, panicky but feeling reassured that she was still alive as soon as he saw her image.

"What is it?" She asked turning away from the carrots she was cutting.

"You're still alive…Good…." He sighed in relief, "Listen, Natsumi. We have to go to safety, right now. How about we go on a vacation? Just the two of us." He suggested.

"What are you talking about? Why now?" Natsumi asked confused

"That's not important." Giroro explained not wanting to scare her, he knew if he told her she'd want to stay and fight the Keron military which would result in her death. He didn't want her to die. "The only thing that is important is that we have to go right now." He impatiently ordered.

"No." She refused stubbornly. Giroro's eyes widened. He loved her stubborn nature, but why now of all times.

"You're in danger. Just trust me!" Giroro begged, grabbing onto Natsumi's arm. Natsumi looked at him confused by his strange behavior.

**Yeah, that's the end of the chapter. I'll try to write another chapter soon. Please review. By the way, the part in the beginning was a fast forward for those of you who don't know. There will be other pairings besides Gironatsu, but….Well, you'll have to keep reading and find out about them!**

** Please review!**


	2. Safe house

**Disclaimer: I hate not owning sgt. Frog. If I owned it I wouldn't have to put up this Disclaimer. **

Natsumi roughly took her arm away from Giroro's hand.

"I can't leave right now. Mom's coming home from work and we're going to spend the day as a family. I…I…I can't take the risk of leaving. What if this is one of your stupid invasion plots? I can't trust you." Natsumi asked her eyes wide and looking at Giroro.

"…I'm sorry to hear that…Don't worry though, I'll be back in a few moments to make sure that you will be safe." Giroro promised, he zipped off to Kululu's lab. Natsumi looked away sadly, honestly feeling bad about rejecting Giroro for family time with her Mom and brother.

"KULULU!" Giroro barged into Kululu's lab, "Do you have anything that would keep someone safe if the military hypothetically attacked?"

"Ku, ku, ku…Why would you need to know?" Kululu asked laughing.

"I have no patience at the moment. Tell me or your dead." Giroro raised a gun up to Kululu's head.

"Ku, ku, ku…Fine, I made a safe shelter on Captain's orders a ways away underground to the North of here. It can only fit one person but it can keep them safe for months, it has food and everything. It can even survive bombs. It's undetectable. Ku, ku, ku, Plus it can only be open with a secret pass code. It's one of my less painful and marvelous creations." Kululu explained.

"What's the password?" Giroro asked.

"And why would I tell you that? Ku, ku, ku…" Kululu asked. Giroro shoved the gun closer into Kululu's skin. "Fine… It's Black, vortex, abyss, in that order. I'm assuming you want to know how to get to it too? Ku, ku, ku." Giroro eagerly nodded and Kululu handed him a map, "Ku, ku, ku…Anything else you need while I'm in my oh so generous mood?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do you have any drugs that can knock someone out long enough for you to take them to this safety device?" Giroro asked. Kululu shed a tear in happiness.

"Ku, ku, ku…Thought you'd never ask…" He handed him a vaccine that would knock someone out. Giroro quickly left after taking the vaccine, he didn't have enough time to warn Kululu about the oncoming invasion. He silently promised he would after he made sure Natsumi was safe.

"Natsumi! Please just for one moment step out of the house…" Giroro begged, coming back to Natsumi.

"Fine. But only for ten minutes. After that please stop interrupting me while I'm cooking!" She requested. Giroro eagerly nodded, taking her hand and forcefully dragging her out of the house. They walked a few blocks until Natsumi looked up to see a flying saucer covered in an anti-barrier descended on her house. "Is…Is that more aliens from your planet?" She asked recognizing the technology. Giroro sadly nodded.

"They've come to take over the invasion." He slowly admitted, knowing that she saw the truth.

"So basically they're going to do as crappy of a job as the stupid frog?" Natsumi asked, snickering.

"No. They're serious. They plan on killing millions of pekoponians." Giroro admitted, "Including the Hinatas…" He added

"I've got to warn, Fuyuki! He's still inside! And Mom will be home any minute!" She realized trying to rush away. Giroro jumped on top of her and pinned her to the sidewalk.

"Let me go…." She struggled as he held her arms down and sat on top of her.

"No. If you go anywhere near that house, you'll die!" Giroro growled.

"W-why didn't you tell me that they were coming when you were trying to get me to leave?" Natsumi demanded.

"You would have stayed and fight. Then you would have died. That's your warrior spirit." Giroro answered truthfully

"Why would you care?" Natsumi asked angrily

"…I…I don't want you to get hurt." Giroro blushed. In his embarrassment Natsumi pushed him off of her body and ran back to the house. Giroro chased after her slowing her down and trying to make her not reach her destination.

"General-dono, it's nice to see you." Keroro bowed to the General stepping out of the hovercraft.

"Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro platoon. I am here to tell you that you have failed the Pekopon invasion. The Keron forces are above the atmosphere as we speak. I strip you of your rank." The General smirked evilly. Keroro was shocked. So Kululu and Giroro had been right.

"All right. I assume I'll have the standard cloning and brainwashing?" He asked hesitantly and fearfully.

"Yes. We ask you to come peacefully. We don't want a struggle." The General requested. Keroro was silent.

"All right. I ask one thing in return though. Please don't harm the rest of my platoon. I alone am at fault for the failure of the invasion." Keroro admitted. The General smiled a toothy grin.

"Of course." She said sweetly. She immediately beamed Keroro up to the ship.

"Fuyuki! Natsumi! I'm home!" Aki announced, taking off her shoes.

"Hey, Mom." Fuyuki smiled, "Sis is out at the moment taking a walk with the corporal. She'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled. She gave him a hug.

"Sergeant, Keroro…What do you see?" The General asked showing Keroro a window that showed the Hinata house.

"The Hinata household being completely peaceful for once." Keroro told her glumly. The General pressed a button as bombs simultaneously went off throughout the Hinata house. Keroro's eyes opened wide. "You promised you wouldn't hurt my platoon!" He yelled realizing Giroro's tent was right next to the explosion and worrying for Fuyuki and Natsumi.

"Do not worry, the corporal is not there at the moment and the basement was not penetrated by the explosion." The General smiled as tears went down Keroro's green face.

"Fuyuki-dono…Natsumi-dono…" He sobbed

A pillar fell on top of the two hugging humans the Mom and the boy as the explosion blew up the rest of the house. Aki's mother instinct kicked and she shoved Fuyuki out of the way of the falling pillar.

"MOM!" Fuyuki yelled, his eyes widening in horror as he tried to lift the pillar.

"Fuyuki….It's no use…" Aki gasped, as Fuyuki saw the blood fall from her stomach as the flames inched closer. "Please…Go to safety…And find your sister and keep her safe…" She asked. A tear fell from Fuyuki's eyes.

"I promise…" He promised.

"Good…Now…GO!" She yelled as the flames engulfed her legs and the rest of her body turning her to ashes. Fuyuki ran off in fear trying to find an exit. He finally threw a flowerpot at a window at the opposite end of the house and jumped out the window.

Natsumi had finally arrived at the house moments before it exploded. Natsumi watched as her house exploded. She was unable to move her legs as the little ashes flew everywhere and splinters of the wood flew into the sky and bulleted down at the speed of a rocket.

"Watch out, kitty!" Natsumi yelled horrified as Giroro's cat stood shivering in fear as a splinter fell into the top her head. Her eyes widened as she fell. The cat's tail twitched but she no longer moved.

"Come on, Natsumi….You can't dawdle!" Giroro yelled pulling at her hand as Natsumi's eyes widened in fear.

"YES I CAN! Fuyuki was in the house! I have to make sure he's okay!" She screamed, trying to pull away from Giroro's touch. Giroro sighed.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi… I don't want to hurt you." He hit her with a needle and all went dark.

**Don't worry! I didn't kill off Fuyuki! He survived. =) You may wonder what Kululu and Angol Mois are doing in the basement as the house explodes. The answer is eating curry. =) Please review!**


	3. Cake

**Disclaimer: If you own Sgt. Frog and happen to be reading this, give me the rights to it so I don't have to make the disclaimer!**

Natsumi woke up groggily in a dark gray room. She tried standing up but her legs were oddly shaky. She noticed the room was stocked with food and other items that were useful. The memories of a few moments ago rushed into her head of her house blowing up.

"G-giroro…" She whimpered, looking around for him and feeling the need to lean on the only person she knew for sure was alive.

"Natsumi, have you awoken?" Giroro's voice asked from far away from her. She looked up to see a speaker attached to the ceiling. A thick metal door was next to it along with a device asking for a password.

"Yes, I have." Natsumi answered, finally standing up.

"Good." Giroro's voice sounded sooth and filled with relief.

"Where am I?" Natsumi asked

"A safe house that Kululu built. It has a storage of items that can last for months on end…It's undetectable and built for one. Completely, 100% safe." Giroro's voice explained, happily.

"How do I get out?" Natsumi asked.

"You can only get in and out with the password. You won't be getting out anytime soon. I put you in there to stay safe and safe you shall be." Giroro smiled. "Soon the device that lets me communicate with you will self-destruct, so we won't be talking much longer. The Keron army is after you so I'm going to lead them off your trail. I will do anything to make sure you don't die." Giroro told her seriously.

"Giroro? You're leaving?" Natsumi realized.

"Yeah. We probably won't hear each other again…. So just stay safe, all right? If I see anyone who you know I'll tell them you're safe… Don't worry… The initial invasion will be everywhere and they'll probably look everywhere for you so you have to be super quiet so they won't detect you all right?" Giroro asked.

"I'll be loud if you don't stop this crazy talk. Let me out to fight the aliens and avenge….Mom and Fuyuki…" Natsumi looked down sadly.

"I know you'll be loud, that's why you're going to be put under suspended animation for a while to keep quiet and safe." Giroro admitted, "It will last a month at most, they'll stop the search for you after that." Giroro's voice sounded hopeful.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to be knocked out for a month?" Natsumi asked angrily.

"I'm sorry… It's the only way to keep you safe…" Giroro's voice sounded sad as he pressed a button a control stick and the top of the walls opened up and a strange gas floated down to Natsumi.

"Giroro, you bast—" Natsumi was knocked out before she could finish the last thing she could hear was the faint whisper of Giroro's voice which she was sure she had dreamt. It said bitter sweetly, "Good-bye, my love…."

"Step into the tube." The purple general ordered Keroro.

"All right…." He answered, wiping his tears. He tried to be hopeful that perhaps Fuyuki and Natsumi would survive, he knew Giroro would have at least saved Natsumi. He stepped inside the tube as it closed and sensors attached to him.

"Sergeant Keroro, what do you see now?" The general asked pointing to the burning Hinata house.

"The Hinata house burning." He mumbled glumly, praying that his Gundam weren't flammable causing more flames.

"Wrong. It's your last view of your life as you know it. Good-bye, forever, sergeant Keroro." The General smirked, her upper lip twisting gruesomely. Keroro closed his eyes to never see the world as he knew it again.

"Assemble the troops to arrest all the rest of his platoon." The general ordered immediately breaking her promise. "Take the pekoponians that have been comrades of these keronians prisoners. Bring the Angol girl here as well and remember to not let Giroro and Natsumi Hinata escape." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The soldiers saluted leaving in squads of four, for once Dororo had been remembered but at the wrong time and place.

"Tamama, would you like some more cake?" Momoka asked politely having tea with Tamama.

"Yes! Thank you, Momocchi!" Tamama smiled, "I wonder what Mr. Sergeant and Fukki are up to right now. Bet it's something fun…" Tamama drooled.

"We should visit them." Momoka agreed. Paul rushed up to her, in a huge hurry.

"Horrible news, mistress….Apparently the Hinata house has exploded!" Paul yelled.

"SOMEONE DARED BLOW UP MY FUYUKI'S HOUSE?" Momoka growled exploding her tea cup with her hand.

"Luckily Fuyuki survived." Paul explained. Momoka went silent and blushed.

"Meaning he needs a place to stay! My house would be perfect for that!" She begin to fantasies.

"I'll prepare the romantic room." Paul smiled. He started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and fell to the ground, his heart coming out of his body on its own and falling on the ground next to its owner. Paul was no longer living. Bloody foot prints approached Tamama and Momoka at their table. The anti-barrier of the unknown keronian turned off.

"Phase one is complete, on to phase two." The solider ordered in a walkie-talkie. The Nishizawa mansion exploded letting the sky be painted red by the blood of all the people in the mansion. Orange coated the entire area as fire engulfed the luscious grass.

"Momocchi…" Tamama shook in what seemed like fear.

"I know… They blew up my mansion! They are so dead!" Momoka yelled.

"…I was going to say I was done with my cake….HEY! The mansion is gone!" Tamama realized.

"We have to find Fuyuki-kun…." Momoka emphasized.

"And make sure he and Mr. sergeant are okay!" Tamama bounced up and down. Momoka smiled and she and Tamama ran away at a speed that no normal being ever could.

**Please review! Next chapter will probably be focusing on either Kululu or Dororo, or perhaps more Giroro, Tamama, or Fuyuki…..I'm sorry to say Natsumi probably won't be showing up again for a while….Anyway, review and give me tips on more gore! **


	4. Keronian laws

**Disclaimer: I do not own a freakin thing!**

**Also if any of you have some cuss words I'd really appreciate it. I'm a weirdo who can't right out swear words but I think the characters would be using them in their circumstance, so please send cuss words to me so I can copy and paste them into the story….Don't ask….**

xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx

The General left the side of Keroro's tube to pursue some other members of his platoon for arrest. She immediately went to the member who would be most willing to help in the capture of his platoon mates.

"Sergeant major, Kululu. We request your presence outside your lab…." The General requested easily finding her way to the creeper's laboratory.

"Ku, ku, ku….Just a moment." Kululu's voice boomed from inside the lab. After a few moments he and a tired looking Angol Mois went outside the lab to meet the general.

"It's unprofessional to take so long to meet one's superior. What were you two doing?" The General asked.

"….Ku, ku, ku…Making curry." Kululu replied, being the creeper that he was.

"It's like the curry was delicious too! Would you like to join in?" Angol Mois asked politely.

"Ku, ku, ku…Doing that is for friends not strangers, curry is sacred." Kululu replied, clearly not threatened by the superior officer in his presence.

"Do you know why I am here?" The General asked in a stern voice.

"Ku, ku, ku…Probably because Captain failed the invasion. I assume he was given the standard procedure?" Kululu asked, the General nodded. "Good. Never really liked him anyway, ku, ku, ku."

"Anyway, out of all the platoon members you were the least active with pekoponians on a friendly basis. You also were the one who actually did things that were useful for the invasion. There is a reasonably high chance that you will not be punished for this failure of your commanding officer. After an interrogation, of course. I assume you'll come with us quietly and not kicking her screaming?" The General asked.

"Ku, ku, ku…Sure." Kululu replied, seeing no harm in coming. Giroro and Keroro were obviously the ones going to be hurt by the military, not him. There was so losing factor in his mind of taking this route.

"And you…Angol girl… We request your interrogation too with the invasion of Pekopon." The General requested.

"Okay." Angol Mois nodded.

"All right, you two will be beamed onto my ship immediately." The General stated as the light swarmed them. They disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx

"Koyuki-dono, the Keron military has arrived to take over the invasion." Dororo announced after spying on the military's plans.

"Are they going to go after you? I mean, you did go traitor after all…." Koyuki pointed out.

"They most definitely will… For once I almost wish that they would forget about me…" Dororo wished. "A group has already been assembled as we speak. Please run and hide, Koyuki-dono, so you won't get hurt when they catch me."

"No way, Dororo. I'm staying by your side. I'm not going to abandon you. Ever." Koyuki promised, holding his hands tenderly, she went silent for a moment, "You know we could hide with our ninja skills and make ourselves undetectable to the invaders….We could be safe… Together…Forever, just the two of us…" Koyuki slowly suggested, blushing a little. Dororo shook his head.

"Hiding might work for a time, but think of the children of Pekopon that the military will die without us protecting them! No, Koyuki-dono. We must stay and protect Pekopon. If I had to I would die protecting Pekopon." Dororo vowed.

"You're right." She smiled, "How about we hide for now so they can't find you?" Koyuki suggested.

"All right." Dororo nodded as the two disappeared using their ninja abilities. No one could find a trace of where they were so the soldiers returned to the General's ship to explain that they were untraceable.

xxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx

Giroro ran as far as he could from Natsumi's safety zone. They would assume she was near him and search near him. He panted heavily sitting down to await his capture. He knew what was coming for him. He had committed the number one taboo in the military- Falling in love with the enemy. The punishment was execution for the perpetrator and the seducer. Giroro sighed, he knew he was going to be executed but he would never let them harm Natsumi even when he was dead. _Might as well try and fight, although, I'm going to lose. _Giroro decided, taking out some of his weapons to await the squad that would find him.

"We believe we've found Corporal Giroro," One of the Keronians transmitted to the rest of the group. Giroro's red coloring stood easily in his hiding place.

"Heh. Isn't today a great day to die?" Giroro laughed, silently wishing Natsumi farewell. He whipped out his guns and shot the brain out of the keronian who had previously spoke. As soon as he shot the rest of the Keronians revealed themselves coming out of nowhere.

"Corporal Giroro. You have been arrested for disobeying the Keronian laws." A loudspeaker boomed overhead. "Drop your weapons or else you will be shot on command."

"So? I'm going to die anyway!" Giroro yelled, spinning around and bulleting the keronians around him wildly. They were so densely packed that when one was shot the carcass fell onto another one temporarily pinning him down. "S%#….Out of ammo." Giroro cursed, tossing his gun aside and quickly retrieving another from inter-dimensional transport. In his moment of being unarmed a shot was fired into his arm, blood trickled down his wound. He looked down suddenly feeling very tired which wasn't normal for any average bullet.

"A tranquilizer? What do….You plan to do with me….?" He groaned falling onto the ground asleep.

"Target has been secured, awaiting orders, commander." One of the keronians communicated.

"Good. Bring him to the ship. It's time Giroro learns that death is the freedom part of breaking our laws… Not the punishment." The General quickly turned off the communicator. "Now all we have to do is watch the fun." She smiled.

**Please review! Give me suggestions! And don't worry, I'm not letting Kululu and Dororo roam free. Take guesses on what's going to happen!**


	5. Persuade

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…. It's really hard to think of creative new ways to say I have nothing….**

**Anyway…Next chapter enjoy! And the cuss words are bleeped out by fanfiction when you send them so never mind. I'll get my sister to type them for me.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So when does the interrogation began, general? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked immediately as he was beamed aboard the starship.

"Right now. Basically we just need to ask you a few things to see how useful you'll be to us in the future." The General responded. Kululu looked around the space ship to see anything in a normal space ship. He glanced behind him and saw Keroro in a glass tube, sensors attached everywhere to him. "Ku, ku, ku." He laughed, then swallowed realizing what would happen if Angol Mois saw her Uncle like that. "Moa-chan….Uh…Don't look behind you… Ku, ku, ku…Trust me." Kululu begged when Angol Mois began to turn her head.

"Like what is it?" Angol Mois asked. The General smirked.

"Sergeant Keroro getting his memories erased." She replied, not realizing the significance of this on the Angol girl. Angol Mois immediately turned her head and her eyes widened in horror.

"Uncle…." She whimpered, "FREE UNCLE!" She ordered, menacingly.

"Sorry, he broke our laws. Don't worry though he'll be out in a minute." The General smiled knowing that this girl could easily be duped into thinking that a clone was the real thing.

"You sure?" Angol Mois asked hesitantly.

"If you don't trust me, ask your friend there." The General pointed to Kululu, "You trust him, right?" Angol Mois turned her head to Kululu for reassurance.

"H-he'll be out in a few moments, completely fine." Kululu lied, patting the girl's back in reassurance.

"It's like he better or this ship will be gone." Angol Mois threatened.

"Is that a threat?" The general asked with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Just remember Angol girl if you blew up this ship it would automatically cause war between our two planets because you would have violated the treaty. Then there would be no planet judgers left in the universe like your kind." The General smirked as Angol Mois began to realize the graveness of her situation. She nodded, understanding.

"Ku, ku, ku…So what do you need?" Kululu asked sitting down lazily in a chair on the ship. He still wasn't very affected by the situation.

"Both your abilities are rare and useful. We would like if you would help us invade Pekopon." The General requested.

"Invade? Not destroy?" Angol Mois asked, confused. She didn't like this idea very much.

"And if we refuse?" Kululu asked, curious.

"The standard for you, stripped of your rank, tortured for not killing the traitor who fell in love with a pekoponian. For the Angol girl we'd just try to…." The General stopped for a moment to think, "Persuade her… Violence can't be used on Angol people after all, it would break our treaty." She gave a cold laugh. "Do you accept?" Kululu's mind flashed to all the pekoponians he had met to see if he really wanted to kill them. It ended on Saburo.

"Ku, ku, ku. I accept." Kululu laughed, not really caring about the pekoponians.

"What about you?" The General turned her head to Angol Mois who was still trying to process not destroying the world.

"I….I don't think I want too. I mean I like want to destroy the planet, not invade! That would cause like a lot more beings to live which isn't part of my plan!" Angol Mois yelled.

"Fine…" The General turned to two of her soldiers, "Take the Angol girl to a room to await her Uncle. After he requests her help I'm sure she'll see the light." The general ordered. The soldiers nodded and escorted Angol Mois away.

"Now, sergeant major Kululu….The first thing I want you to do is aid on the search for Natsumi Hinata." The General ordered, "We won't execute him until he sees her die before his eyes first." The General smirked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu responded, quickly adding his normal laugh after his salute. Kululu briefly wondered if he should actually show the General where Natsumi was or just pretend to look for her. He decided it would be more enjoyable if he pretended. He spun down from the ship to begin his 'search.'

-xxxxxxxxxxx

Momoka and Tamama easily found Fuyuki who was sitting a safe distance away from his house watching it burn with glazed eyes.

"Fuyuki-kun! Are you all right?" Momoka asked, shaking him out of his trance.

"Yeah….Mom….She's dead…." He mumbled obviously traumatized, he shook himself awake, "I have to find Natsumi!" He vowed.

"Your mother's dead, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked feeling very sorry for him. Fuyuki nodded.

"The house… It just exploded!" He explained.

"Same thing happened to the mansion…Right after Paul died…" Momoka admitted, mourning her loyal butler.

"…Paul's dead Momocchi?" Tamama asked shocked. He hadn't been paying attention. Momoka nodded.

"It was a keronian who killed him. I think they've come to truthfully invade." She explained to Fuyuki.

"An alien….Aliens killed Mom…." Fuyuki's eyes widened horrified, "We have to find Sis and take our revenge!" He suggested, his eyes going cold.

"Of course, Fuyuki-kun, anything for you!" Momoka agreed, "Where will we get weapons to protect ourselves though?" She asked, worried for Fuyuki.

"Corporal's tent. I'm sure some of his guns haven't burned yet. We just need to retrieve them." Fuyuki replied

"Okay, Fukki…. There's one thing I don't understand…If your house exploded what happened to Mr. Sergeant?" Tamama asked, now worried for his beloved.

"I…I don't know…." Fuyuki admitted, "He doesn't matter though!" Fuyuki glared, "Aliens are stupid!" He growled very unlike himself, "Sergeant was an invader that we should have killed! Maybe then Mom wouldn't have died…" Fuyuki shut his eyes tightly remembering her burning. "Tamama…You're an alien…Are you on his side or our side?" Fuyuki asked glaring murderously at Tamama. Tamama thought for a moment.

"His side… I believe this is where we part ways, Momocchi!" He smiled, optimistically, "Make sure Fukki is all right… I'm going to go find Mr. Sergeant. No matter what." Tamama vowed, He began to walk away from the two, "Next time we meet Momocchi we might be on opposite sides…" Was the last thing he said to the human girl before he disappeared.

**Sorry, no Giroro in this chapter! Hopefully he'll be in the next one… If you have any keronian OCs with a military rank who you'd like to die explain them to me and they'll make a short cameo in the story. Please review!**


	6. Dreams

**Disclaimer: Please stop making me say it… It just makes me sadder each time I admit the truth about how I do not own anything….**

**Wow…A thousand words a chapter makes me feel pathetic… It doesn't look dramatic at all, but I'm so lazy and am not doing more than that!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx

"We brought him just as you ordered, general." Some keronian soldiers announced holding Giroro by the arms. He was still knocked out cold.

"Good…Pity things turned out this way. I had so many hopes for him." The Purple general looked up and down the keronian. "Bring him to room A-1." The General ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." They saluted, carrying him off to the dark chamber. The General followed, hoping to enjoy every moment of the pure torture of this red solider. She entered the torturous chamber which had anything a good torture would need, the one thing that sat in the middle of the room was a chair with metal devices to hook someone up to so they could not escape. "Sit him down." She ordered her soldiers as they dragged him to the chair and strapped his arms and legs and torso in. "Good…Now wake him up." She ordered, handing the soldiers a piece of wood to hit him with. They happily obliged slapping Giroro across the face twice with the plywood.

"Where am I?" Giroro asked groggily, waking up. He felt blood trickle down his face from a gash. He saw the purple general towering over him. Her visor covered her green eyes. Battle armor was all over her.

"It's been a while, Giroro." She smirked.

"…So you're the General who was sent to Pekopon." Giroro realized, his eyes widening with fear.

"Is that anyway to greet your own Mother?" The General smirked, evilly.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you for years… We were never really family!" Giroro complained, trying to break free of his restraints.

"True. Well I'm not here for a casual family visit. I'm here to give your platoon their punishment." Giroro's mother smirked without an ounce of motherly affection. "But don't worry, Giroro, you won't die until we find that pekoponian of yours." She smirked.

"You'll never find her. Not while I'm alive." Giroro hissed, twisting so much from his restraints that it made deep bruises on his wrists and ankles.

"Don't worry, we have one of your platoon members looking for her. She'll join you soon." The General smiled a twisted creation.

"One of my platoon members? Who?" Giroro asked, confused which one would do such a thing. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him, "Damn. Kululu you bastard!" He cursed. He struggled wildly to go to Natsumi's rescue. It just made the gashes on his wrist and ankles deeper.

"That's right. The sergeant major is looking for her. In the meantime, you should get comfortable." The General smiled something that seemed warm, but Giroro knew it was not.

"Comfortable? I know you plan on putting me through Hell!" Giroro hissed

"No, I don't." The General told him honestly, "You'll be begging to go to Hell after I'm done with you." She smiled sweetly. She turned to one of her soldiers, "Bring me the torture device we decided upon." She ordered. They nodded and ran off to retrieve it.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Giroro asked hesitantly. She put a finger to his lips.

"You'll see." She whispered. Her solider came back carrying a large dome shaped hat.

"What is that?" Giroro asked. She took a cord flowing out from the hat and plugged it up to a machine that was conveniently near Giroro's chair.

"A simulation device. We're going to hook you up to it so you can watch that pink haired bitch die over and over again." She smirked. Giroro's eyes widened.

"It will only be a nightmare, though." He pointed out.

"That's what you think now, but you won't be able to tell after you're done with the simulation. You see each day that passes by will be a decade in the simulation. You won't age physically, but it's still thousands of days of watching your beloved die." She smirked putting the hat on Giroro, "Good-bye, Giroro. When you awake you will no longer be who you used to be." She smiled. Giroro glared as his reality changed forever.

_"Natsumi!" Giroro rushed forward to see Natsumi picking flowers outside the Hinata house. He was so happy to see that she was safe. He ran forward to hug her. She turned around to face him flashing him a warm smile. She was then shot down by the Keron military._

_ "NATSUMI!" Giroro sobbed, as she fell to the ground, holes in every ounce of her perfect skin. He ran forward to her and was transported to somewhere completely different._

_ "Saburo…I love you…" Natsumi admitted to Saburo as Giroro watched._

_ "Cool. Sorry, can't return your feelings." Saburo admitted, as he took a knife out of his pocket, "Good-bye." He smiled, slashing open her throat. Giroro ran forward but was not quick enough to save her. He reached out his hand to take Saburo's knife but all he felt was the blood splatter on it from Natsumi's wound. Tears poured out his eyes to mourn his lost love but those tears felt different. He felt up to his cheek to wipe them away and looked down to see blood. He looked forward to see Natsumi's corpse collapsing on top of him, spilling her precious blood onto his cheeks. He reached forward to touch her, but instead got darkness._

Giroro's dreams changed from one dream to another of Natsumi's death. The perpetrator of the slayer of Natsumi changed every dream too. Every single being Giroro had ever met killed Natsumi at one point or another in his dreams. She died from every cause imaginable, burning, heart attack, guillotine, hanging, blood lose, leaches, starvation, poison, Her insides exploding, even a small infection on her toe in which Giroro had been by her side for years until the infection took over her body and killed her. Only one day had passed of Giroro's torture. He could hardly handle anymore.

** Yay! Giroro's getting tortured. By the way, I need a vote if I should address the narrator in my story. Should I pretend he doesn't exist or kill him? Please tell me! Also there is one character I didn't plan out how they'd end. Yep, I need suggestions for Alisa Southerncross's death. Thanks. Please review!**


	7. Clone

**Disclaimer: AUGH! I'm not going to say it….Fine… I don't own Sgt. Frog. Happy? No, well I'm not either.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx

Angol Mois sat in a small room awaiting her Uncle; the purple general had promised that after she saw him she would be persuaded to help invade. She briefly wondered where the rest of the platoon was, but dismissed it. They weren't that important to her after all. The door creaked open of the waiting room.

"I'm here!" Keroro proclaimed coming into the room. He looked a bit different, not as happy go-lucky and like himself.

"Uncle, are you all right?" Angol Mois asked hesitantly.

"Sure." He replied, having no memory of this strange girl. All he knew was that he was supposed to ask her help and carry out the general's orders. "Anyway… I was wondering if you could help us invade Pekopon. You are one of the strongest beings in the universe and it would be a cinch with your help. Pretty please?" He clasped his hands together to beg her. Angol Mois was silent.

"I'm sorry. I can't even like do that for you…" She admitted, "With the aid of an Angol being it would give Keron an un-fair advantage causing all of space to have a different perspective of life. You'd become dictators." Angol Mois explained, "It's like Angol destroys, not invades. We eradicate life, not control it." She smiled, "I can't like go against my nature."

"You bitch. You mean you aren't helping us?" Keroro's turn turned into an evil and angry growl, but Angol Mois stayed strong.

"There's like nothing you can do to make me…Uncle clone." She answered, standing up and revealing that she had known all along who he was.

"You know who I am?" Keroro asked, bewildered.

"It's like I'm not stupid. I know Keronian laws. Plus Kululu like accidentally told me when he laughed. He like says all his thoughts out loud." Angol Mois admitted. Keroro smiled.

"I can do something to you." He smiled, "And you are stupid." He smirked again, "You let your guard down while looking at me. This allowed me to steal your Lucifer spear while you weren't looking. You are powerless." He smirked. Angol Mois put her hand inside her pockets to see if what he said was true. They were empty. Keroro walked a few paces backwards and waved the Lucifer spear in front of her to tease her. "You are weak without this."

"I still have a body though." Angol Mois replied, "I could like take my Lucifer spear back by force." She moved forward.

"An act of violence would be breaking the Angol/Keron treaty though, and then we would destroy your planet and have no more Angols to worry about." Keroro gave an evil laugh. Angol Mois narrowed her eyes.

"I would like blow up your planet before you could delete Angol from existence." She darted forward and kneed Keroro in the face. She easily overpowered him and took back her Lucifer spear. He lay on the ground, without conciseness, due to not having any weapons to defend him. "It's like yay! I won!" She smiled, having her usual naïve smile and wiping her brow.

"Good girl!" The purple general came to her from behind the door, "You did just as I expected and did an act of violence against Keron." She smiled. Angol Mois raised her Lucifer spear. The General smirked and raised an Angol stone above her. "Never fight an Angol unprepared. That's a Keronian motto." She smirked as Angol Mois collapsed. She shook Keroro awake, "Take her to the torture chamber. Room A-2 is free. She has to learn that defying Keron's will earns a great punishment." She smiled as Keroro dragged the unconscious girl away. She left the room to communicate with the Keron government. "Declare war on Angol. They have broken the treaty." She messaged. She smirked. One species would be eradicated before they knew it. That would leave the girl who had caused her people to be destroyed guilty and tortured. She could have some fun with this rare species. After all, after this Angol girl finally died she wouldn't be reincarnated because there would be no more Angols to reincarnate her. The General laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, look! What are those pretty lights?" A little human girl asked her mother as she held her hand crossing the street.

"Probably just fireworks….Coming oddly closer…" The mother answered, unaware that the alien keronians had finally started their invasion.

"All pekoponians seen will immediately be shot." One keronian ordered another. They all nodded.

"Mommy, why are those froggies carrying guns?" The little girl asked, seeing the frog aliens marching closer.

"Probably some parade." The mom laughed, a bullet was shot threw her head. She fell to the ground.

"Mommy's not moving anymore…" The little girl realized shaking her mother. "Stop pretending to be asleep! I know you're awake because your eyes are open!" She shook her mother again. No sound was heard from the older woman. "Mommy?" She asked. She heard nothing, "MOMMY!" She yelled loud enough for the keronian soldiers to hear her. She was immediately shot in the gut. She fell to the ground. "Mommy…It hurts…" She groaned, blood trickling from her gaping wound. She took one sharp inhale of breath and no longer breathed the oxygen of this world.

"DORORO! We could have saved her!" Koyuki yelled tugging away from Dororo's grip in the tree where they had been watching from.

"I'm sorry, Koyuki-dono….This is the biggest and most risky part of the invasion. The troops are all together so if we had tried to save her all of us including the child would have died. We must think these things out more slowly." Dororo explained. Koyuki nodded a tear trickling down her cheek.

"What are they doing to the child?" She asked squinting as she saw the Keronian soldiers looking at the child's body.

"Don't look Koyuki-dono." Dororo ordered, covering her eyes, knowing the soldiers were going to cut off the child's head and attach it to a spike parading it around like a trophy to strike terror into the hearts of their future victims. Koyuki closed her eyes as she heard a hacking sound. Dororo saw Koyuki going green as she pictured how the soldiers were mutilating the young child's body. "Let's go somewhere else more safe, Koyuki-dono." Dororo requested. Koyuki nodded, placing a hand on her mouth to keep herself from vomiting.

**It was so tempting to let the General whip out kryptonite instead of an Angol stone. I mean they are kind of the same, right? It would have been awkward saying, "Oops…Wrong stone…" Anyway, please review!**


	8. Easy capture

**Disclaimer: Why oh why must I do this every time?  
I do not own Sgt. Frog.**

-xxxxxxxx

Keronian soldiers walked in front of Tamama, he immediately thought they were friendly so he bounced up to them.

"Hey! Do you know where sergeant Keroro is? I'm in his platoon…." Tamama said stupidly as the soldiers darted forward and pulled both his arms behind him.

"State your name and rank." One of the soldiers ordered.

"Ow….I thought you guys were friendly…." Tamama moaned in pain as he was pushed to the ground. "Private Tamama of the Keroro platoon." Tamama replied still in pain.

"We've captured Private Tamama." The soldier announced over a speaker. "Okay, our orders are to bring him to the General." He explained to his companion.

"You're coming with us…" The other one growled dragging Tamama away. Tamama shivered, knowing he was in trouble.

He was brought onboard the ship and saw a purple keronian sitting in a chair waiting for him. A curtain covered some large cylinder object in the background. Sergeant Keroro stood beside the keronian.

"Mr. Sergeant!" Tamama smiled, his eyes glazing in happiness and rushing forward to his beloved commander. He wrapped his small keronian arms around Keroro's waist. Keroro stood still having no reaction.

"Could you get off me? You kind of disgust me, soldier." Keroro stated, pushing the clingy Tamama off.

"Disgust you?" Tears welled up in Tamama's eyes. "But I'm your beloved private who brings you Gundam models!" He pointed out, knowing that Keroro couldn't throw him away due to Tamama supplying him with Gundam. Keroro was silent and turned away, disgusted by Tamama's behavior. Tamama was shocked.

"Private Tamama. I have not brought you here to converse with the sergeant. I have brought you here to discuss your punishment." The General ordered rather sickened by Tamama's homosexual behavior.

"Punishment?" Tamama asked, obviously not getting it.

"For failing the invasion, letting your platoon member fall in love with a pekoponian, befriending the enemy, all things that you are guilty of." The General stated, "Usually with all these laws broken you'd be tortured, but…" The General flipped through some files on Tamama.

"But?" Tamama asked his voice shaking in fear.

"You're still under age and it's illegal to torture you." The General stated, discomfort in her voice as she obviously wanted to torture the small blue keronian.

"YIPEE! I'm too young for torture!" Tamama smiled, happy that he was going to live.

"So instead of torture you're going to be fired from the military and never allowed to join again. You won't be allowed to contact your old platoon either." The General stated. The truth sunk in that Tamama was never going to see Keroro again, "I know. It's way too easy to be your punishment, but that's what you're going to get. There's a space ship at the back of the ship that will fly you back to Keron." The General explained.

"Leaving Mr. Sergeant forever? That's too cruel…." Tamama mumbled. The General glared at him. Tamama sighed. "Fine…Let me at least say good-bye." He begged.

"I don't want your good-bye." Keroro replied, finally speaking in this conversation. Tamama's eyes widened.

"Why? I thought we were friends, Mr. Sergeant!" Tamama yelled heartbroken.

"Friends don't exist in the military. Anyway, you sicken me." Keroro gave a slight chuckle, "Good-bye forever Private Tamama." He waved, forcefully pushing him to the hall that leads to the space ship. Tamama turned his head away so Keroro wouldn't see him cry.

"Don't you think it was a bit cruel to not tell him you were a clone of the original sergeant Keroro?" The General asked, smirking at Tamama's tears.

"Nah, I think it was appropriate for a useless soldier like himself." Keroro replied.

"I agree." The General smiled a toothy grin, flashing her pointy teeth. The two laughed together as Tamama flew away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two months since the Pekopon invasion had started. In those two weeks Oku-Tokyo was no more than a battle zone cut off from the rest of the world. The rest of Japan was in uproar thinking that America had bombed them when in reality it was these aliens. Other cities around Oku-Tokyo were slowly getting picked off one by one. Other countries had begun to be invaded by different platoons as well. Their cities were being bombed and disappearing one by one. Japan kept going on and on about how America was against them so all the countries united against America and took them down. The violence did not stop after that and when people continued dying the countries began to blame each other. They attacked each other while keronians picked them off one by one without them realizing it. Things had gone horribly.

Anyone who had survived and escaped Oku-Tokyo and had seen the aliens tried to warn everyone about the invasion but they were all shipped off to a mad house until they finally were tracked down by angry keronians and killed. This had happened to one girl named Asami who had happened to escape Oku-Tokyo.

Finally during month one, the alien keronians finally revealed themselves after slaughtering every single world leader on live television. Everyone was in an up-roar and fear, but they had killed most of their military fighting each other. This gave the keronians an easy time to invade, an only a handful of pekoponians were left alive hiding in fear for their lives. Of the approximately six billion population of Pekopon they had shrunken to three thousand in a little under two months.

The only hope these three thousand humans had were that perhaps they could hide for the rest of their life or maybe be saved by an unknown force. At first some of the people prayed that the rich Nishizawa's would help them, but rumors had it that all of them had been killed except the daughter, who was wandering around aimlessly somewhere.

Perhaps a few lucky souls had been saved by what people called two angels who moved so fast like ninja, but those angels only saved the Japanese and only if they saw you in trouble.

Finally it sunk in to the survivors that they had no hope. They were all going to die from either these aliens, other humans who wanted their supplies or cannibalism which some humans had sunk to due to starvation.

Nothing could save them now.

**Yeah…Sorry about the time skip forward… We'll get back to the characters next chapter. All right? Please review!**


	9. Character

**Disclaimer: I really do not own sgt. Frog!**

**If I ever finish this story…Which I hope to do, I plan to go through it again and revise it a lot! So please give a young naïve writer like me help and advice. This chapter's going to focus mainly on what all the main characters were doing in the two months of invasion.**

* * *

Natsumi:

Natsumi pounded on the keypad of the safe she was locked in for the millionth time. When she had awoken from her one month long slumber she had immediately rushed forward to the keypad to try and find a way out of her prison. Any combination of letters or words she used never seemed to work. She was beginning to give up about ever seeing the outside world again. She no longer felt anger at Giroro for imprisoning her, all she wanted was her freedom and to see anyone she knew. Regardless of whom they were. She had even started missing the stupid frog.

* * *

Giroro:

"_Natsumi…Please…Please don't die…Not again…" Giroro begged sitting from a cage as he watched a keronian yet again mutilate her. It started with her eyeballs being pulled out, but they made sure she was still alive after that. Giroro tried to close his eyes but the darkness was not happening as he watched parts of Natsumi's body fly into the vast ocean of darkness. He heard her pitiful screams until they pulled her vocal cords out and threw it to him._

"_Eat it… And today we won't cause her anymore pain." The keronians ordered as they laughed at Giroro. Giroro was horrified, but was prepared to become a monster to save Natsumi a day of torture. He shoved the pink flesh that looked like a chicken's wing and chewed. He tried to keep the food inside his belly, even though his insides were screaming to reject it._

_ "It's gone." He responded after he finally swallowed it._

_ "Good. Just remember that we're not going to be the ones to kill your lovely pekoponian. It's going to be you this time." They laughed. Giroro nodded, feeling inhuman and no longer having the will to defy them. He clutched his head in fear of what they were doing to Natsumi. He felt as if it had been approximately two hundred twenty six thousand three hundred times he had seen Natsumi die. All in different ways. He was done. _

* * *

Keroro:

Sergeant Keroro laughed as he watched the pekoponians die. He had been one of the front line soldiers throughout the whole invasion and he was proud of it. The proudest mission of his; however, was when he killed with his bare hands the being who had been spying on him the entire time he had been imprisoned by the God forsaken Hinatas. That's right, he had tracked down the beloved narrator and snapped his neck with his bare hands. The keronian soldiers briefly wondered how this being had been watching and narrating there every move, but they didn't really care. He was dead after all.

About three weeks into the invasion sergeant Keroro had suggested something that even the General hadn't considered.

"Let's get rid of my original." He begged, snapping a Gundam for the fun of it.

"How do you propose to do that?" The General asked. "We need to keep him alive due to him fueling your energy." She explained, proud of the young clone's bloodthirsty nature.

"Chuck him into the oceans of Pekopon. They're vast, empty and pointless. Also no being would be able to go there and find him. He would stay alive though, Gero, Gero, Gero." He laughed.

"All right." The General smirked, "That seems to be a perfect idea." She quickly ordered some of her soldiers to find the deepest point of the pekoponian oceans and throw him into it. They happily obliged.

* * *

Tamama:

Private Tamama had been having a rather happy life. He didn't really keep up on the politics of Keron and all that really mattered to him was the industry of candy. He tried not to think about the horror that his old platoon was going through. Tried. Sometimes, he would wake up screaming and imagining corpses everywhere he could see. Sometimes he imagined falling perilously in the ocean. He saw Natchi dying over and over again in the most gruesome ways possible. Very rarely he saw that woman being hit continuously and hung from her wrists unable to move. (This was his only rather good dream.) The real nightmares though were his platoon tracking him down and torturing him for leaving.

"I'm sorry I'm younger than you! It's not my fault!" Tamama groaned in his sleep, clutching his blankets. His platoon wouldn't hear him and instead start cutting off his fingers one by one. Usually he would scream and awaken, and his mother would come in to comfort him. Sometimes, he believed he was still dreaming and gave even her a Tamama impact. One day his abuse was too much to handle and she collapsed due to an organ being hit in his attack. She was immediately rushed off to the hospital and he was arrested due to harming a civilian.

"Sergeant…." Tamama cried, alone in his dark cell with only the prison food to keep him company, "I miss you…" He sobbed.

* * *

Fuyuki & Momoka:

"Nishizawa-san. I appreciate your aid in tracking down my sister." Fuyuki smiled, happy that at least he had one person by his side in the first month of torture.

"Anything for you, Fuyuki-kun." Momoka smiled, clenching his hand happily and hiding behind a barrel to avoid the keronians marching up in down in rows looking for survivors.

"We've checked every body and almost everywhere in Japan. Where could she be?" Fuyuki asked, checking his grenade supply, in case he needed to pickpocket some bodies again.

"We'll find her, Fuyuki-kun…I promise…" Momoka vowed.

"What would I do without you?" Fuyuki asked out loud giving Momoka's hand a tight squeeze. Even though the two of them had been living together since the beginning of the invasion, whenever Fuyuki touched her it still gave Momoka butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Koyuki & Dororo:

Koyuki and Dororo had managed to rescue at least fifty civilians from the keronian army. They managed to hide them all in the old ninja village.

"A keronian ship is near the ocean…" Yayoi told them who had insisted on doing extra risky work of watching the keronians every movement. "I believe they threw something into it." She explained gritting her teeth, "Bet it was some more bodies…. Like Satsuki's…." She groaned, still traumatized from her friend dying in front of her.

"Do not worry, Yayoi." Koyuki smiled, "Someday things will be okay. I'm sure some of Dororo's friends will come to aid us with your revenge." Koyuki smiled holding a baby who had lost its parents.

"Revenge means nothing, Koyuki-dono. It just makes an empty cycle of hate." Dororo explained, "What we have to do is live and survive. That way we can have peace." He smiled, still having his calm and peaceful nature.

"I guess you're right, some people don't think that way though." Koyuki explained. The baby in her arms started crying, "Aw…Yuki's crying…" She rocked the baby back and forth, "Don't worry…Mommy's here…" She soothed.

"…You adopted the baby?" Yayoi asked.

"Yeah, me and Dororo talked it over and decided to take care of it." Koyuki smiled, "Seeing this innocent child just takes all the hate away from your soul." She admitted.

"She's so cute." Dororo cooed, taking the baby out of Koyuki's arms and holding it himself. Koyuki nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is going to probably focus on Kululu who wasn't really addressed in this chapter. It's going to flash back a bit so he can have more pain because at the moment Kululu has gotten the least amount of pain of all the characters. It's also going to address what happened to Angol and Angol Mois.**

**Please review!**


	10. Tortured alive

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sgt. Frog. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Sergeant major Kululu, how are you doing on the search for Natsumi?" Keroro's clone asked him via communicator after one week of searching for Natsumi.

"Ku, ku, ku…She seems untraceable." Kululu smiled a hint of pride in his voice about his great invention.

"That's too bad." Keroro answered, disappointed, "Anyway, the General requests your presence back at the mother ship. So head back here immediately. Something demands your presence more than the search for the pekoponian." Keroro ordered.

"Ku, ku, ku….And what if I refuse to come and instead just keep searching for the Natsumi?" Kululu asked, just to be a jerk and tick Keroro off.

"Then we would deem you a traitor for disobeying orders and bring you back forcefully." Keroro answered, no hesitation in his voice.

"Fine. Ku, ku, ku. I'll come. I just have one question irrelevant question though, captain." Kululu admitted, "I'll come after you answer it for me. Ku, ku, ku."

"What is it?" Keroro asked wanting him to be on his way immediately.

"Ku, ku, ku…Is something keeping Angol Mois busy over there? I tried to call her and she didn't answer. Ku, ku, ku…She always answers her Lucifer spear..." Kululu kept the concern out of his voice.

"Gero, Gero, Gero. The General will talk to you about the Angol girl when you get here. Come immediately." Keroro answered hung up.

"Ku, ku, ku…Fine….." Kululu laughed, walking away from the entrance to Natsumi's cell which he had been circling this entire time just to laugh in the keronian's faces when they couldn't find it.

After about an hour or two Kululu made it to the ship above the Hinata's house which had been declared a Keronian base.

"Ku, ku, ku…This better be important." Kululu boredly told the Purple General who stood towering over him.

"Oh it is… It requires your genius attention." The General replied nodding, "Sergeant Keroro, explain the situation." She ordered. He nodded and took out a purple stone from a box.

"Do you know what this is, sergeant major?" Keroro asked. Kululu looked at it unable to not tell what it was. He had seen that purple stone thousands of times before after all.

"An Angol stone….What does this have to do with the Pekopon invasion?" Kululu asked, for once actually processing that this situation was indeed grave.

"It doesn't." Keroro answered, "It has to do with the annihilation of Angol." Keroro replied.

"What?" Kululu asked, wondering if he hadn't heard right.

"You see, if we sent our military into Angol they'd just die. So we need you to make some super weapons and duplicate some Angol stones to make the planet's destruction possible." Keroro explained, wondering if Kululu didn't understand what he was needed for, "This way they won't see that we're going to destroy them until the moment it's too late."

"…Still what does this have to do with the Pekopon invasion?" Kululu asked again finally processing what they were asking.

"It was brought to our attention that Angol wants to destroy this planet when we want to invade. That makes us rivals. Thus, they must be gone. If we just destroyed a few they'd blow us all up so we have to destroy every single one so they can't reproduce." Keroro explained.

"I thought we had a treaty with Angol, though." Kululu pointed out.

"We did. Until a little Angol girl committed an act of violence against Keron and broke the treaty." Keroro answered. Kululu automatically knew who this little Angol girl was. He refrained from pointing out that she'd done thousands of acts of violence against keronians when she armaggedoned Tamama, Giroro, Keroro and others.

"A-and what happened to this Angol girl?" Kululu asked, trying to pinpoint where she was.

"Gero, Gero, Gero. Don't worry. She's fine." Keroro smiled, knowing that she was on the ship chained up next to Giroro's room. "So what do you say? Will you build some mass destructive weapons to destroy Angol for us? Or will Disobey orders and get tortured?" Keroro smiled, warmly.

"Ku, ku, ku…I'll take the second one." Kululu answered, still joking around. Keroro raised his brow.

"Really? You the sadistic, scientist who enjoys hurting for fun would choose torture over destroying a planet which obviously would be more fun for you" Keroro asked.

"Yep." Kululu smiled, glad the clone had an understanding with him. The General cut in.

"This is your last chance. Everyone has a breaking point when it comes to torture. Even that worthless Giroro… We'll find yours and you will die a slow and painful death if you disobey my orders. Will you aid in the destruction of Angol?" The General asked, having some keronians assemble behind her to help her deal with Kululu's decision.

"I refuse." Kululu replied, matter-of-factly.

"So be it." She sighed, "And you were so smart too." She waved her hand for the keronians to take him away. "B-5." She instructed to take him to.

"I don't understand why he refused! It seemed like a perfectly fun job to me!" Keroro admitted.

"He refused because he was stupid. You could see that he was going to break our laws sometime soon. He wasn't the obedient type. We'll still make him useful though." She smiled, "You there!" She narrowed her eyes and beckoned one of the soldiers on the ship towards her the blue keronian came up to her "You once worked as a keronian executor, right?" She asked

"Yes, Ma'am." The soldier nodded.

"Would you like torture a disobedient keronian?" She asked sweetly.

"Torture him until he cracks and gives in like the usual?" The keronian responded. The General nodded. "It would be my pleasure." He smiled.

The keronian quickly rushed to room B-5 where Kululu had been chained down to a table. He didn't struggle unlike the other victims.

"Ku, ku, ku…So what's your torturous plan for me?" Kululu asked rather bored and amused. The keronian took out some knives, whips, and mallets. "Seriously? That stuff is weak! I could do better than you! Ku, ku, ku…Let's switch places and I'll show you true torture weapons." Kululu gloated.

"We'll see if you think that after they're used on you." The keronian answered, picking up the knife first to embed little marks into Kululu's skin.

He started with the belly, carving words like worthless and ugly into his flesh.

"You done, yet, Ku, ku, ku?" Kululu yawned, bored. The keronian scratched his head and spread around the blood from the keronian's wounds. No reaction was evident on Kululu. He threw the knife to the side and pressed a button to rotate Kululu to his back. He took out the whip.

"Try to not be affected by this?" He laughed, hitting Kululu with all his might. Deep gashes and marks were made in Kululu's back but yet again no reaction on his face.

"Ku, ku, ku…I might collapse due to blood lose but you're goal is for me to crack, correct? I can guarantee that it won't be happening anytime soon." Kululu chuckled. The keronian looked confused and discarded yet another torture device. He took out the mallet; he rotated Kululu yet again and pulled at his arms and legs.

"That left leg doesn't seem too useful…." He chuckled, coming down on it with all his might, the sound of the bone being crushed was music to his ears and he awaited the screams. Kululu yawned.

"Ku, ku, ku…When I get out of this I'll have to fix that." He mused to himself, still unaffected. The Keronian torture growled.

"Maybe emotional torture will work better on you." He suggested, smirking and attaching a devise similar to the one used on Giroro, "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"Ku, ku, ku…Obviously. I am the one who made it after all." Kululu looked at the hat proudly, "One day equals a decade of torture. Guaranteed to make anyone go insane. I'm very proud of it. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

"Yeah." The Keronian smirked, "I'll just input you watching your own death over and over again and take it off tomorrow. Trust me; you'll be begging to help us." He laughed.

"Ku, ku, ku…I'm not too sure about that." Kululu laughed. He continued laughing even when it was put on.

"_Ku, ku, ku…What a wonderful machine." Kululu laughed as he blew up from the inside first. He immediately teleported to somewhere else just as he predicted to have his intestines ripped out by someone and then shoved back into his mouth. He continued teleporting from one place to another dying over and over again._

* * *

"How did you like that?" The keronian asked in the morning, taking off Kululu's hat.

"Ku, ku, ku….Well I admit, my voice is a bit hurt from that constant laughing, but not much else." Kululu admitted. "Can I have some curry water?" He requested.

"No!" The keronian responded, "Why are none of our techniques working on you?" He sobbed.

"Ku, ku, ku…Obviously there's not much that can torture me. You can try all you want but nothing will affect me. Thank my childhood bullies for that." Kululu smirked, actually thanking the friendless life that had given him a living hell through his entire life. Loneliness was way worse than any torture they could put him through.

"I GIVE UP!" The keronian sobbed, running away from Kululu and to the General to resign and ask for another person to replace him. Kululu laughed at his tears.

* * *

**Don't worry dear readers! Things will get worse for Kululu! I wouldn't let him miss out on the fun the rest of the platoon is having!**

**Please review. =)**


	11. Prison

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Sorry….**

**Yeah sorry Gironatsu fans…I have to do more on Kululu because he's one week and one day into the invasion while everyone else except for Tamama is two months into the invasion…**

**Sorry! Bad timing on my part!**

* * *

"So….I see that someone is enjoying his torture…A little too much…" The General muttered, walking into Kululu's dark room. He was laughing to himself and being sprawled across the table he had been hooked up too.

"Ku, ku, ku…Pretty much. You'll just be wasting your supplies by torturing me." Kululu laughed. The General glared.

"So what in your opinion makes you so special? What makes you unable to go insane and crack in the face of danger?" The General asked, almost curiously.

"Ku, ku, ku…Easy. I already am insane! I can't go any worse… And there's no pain that would connect with my brain. That's what happens when you're a genius child and everyone's jealous of you and beats you up every day of your life. You learn to love it, embrace the pain and close yourself from feeling anything. Ku, ku, ku…Insanity is a beautiful thing, isn't it? You can't win this one." He smiled, knowing that there was no possible way to beat him.

"Hn…Really? You think so?" The General smirked, "Want to bet on that?" She smiled, "After all the training I gave my son, I know a few things about torture….And I can guarantee that when you are through with me you will be more insane than you have ever been before." She smiled, "I'll see you in a couple of days after we try the starvation and dehydration route. After that we'll just have to cut you up a bit more, bringing you to the brink of death and taking you back as we play with your life as if you are a puppet." The General smiled and closed the door letting the room fill with darkness. It would probably be one of the last completely free moments of Kululu's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you?" Tamama asked as a new keronian was escorted into his room. The keronian was a light orange color.

"A convict. Like you." The orange Keronian replied. "So what put you in here?" He asked.

"I failed doing something in the military and was let free without torture because I was underage. Then I started having nightmares about my old platoon and hurt my mother causing me to end up in jail." Tamama explained.

"That sucks. I stole a lottery ticket and got arrested. So do you miss the military?" The keronian asked casually.

"Yeah…But my beloved told me to get lost….He broke my heart and told me I disgusted him…" Tamama hugged his knees together so that the new keronian couldn't watch him sob.

"Hmmm…So your beloved was in the military? Why don't you just rejoin and prove to him that you're better than him. Get utter fame and fortune then laugh in his face when he asks you too share it." The keronian advised.

"That would be great except that I'm not allowed to join the military anymore…" Tamama mumbled.

"Join under a fake name." The orange keronian advised again.

"I'm in jail, though!" Tamama pointed out.

"Break out." The keronian shrugged.

"That's illegal!" Tamama yelled.

"But you're going to help Keron meaning it's not that bad." The keronian pointed out, "Anyway, you're already making a fake name for yourself so it's not anymore illegal." Tamama smiled seeing his logic. If you're going to break the law you might as well do it more than once.

"OKAY!" He eagerly agreed, "Tamama impact!" He blew up the bars and rushed out of his cell, "Bye! The next time you see me I will be a knew frog!" He smiled and ran off to rejoin the military under the name Matata.

* * *

"So how's are little planet destroyer doing?" The General asked walking into Angol Mois's cell on her way to laugh at Giroro. Angol Mois's wrists were bound together above her head and her ankles were chained to the ground to assure that she didn't escape. All she wore was a bra and underwear due to the need to see all her skin to cut into it.

"Fine." Angol Mois responded, rather tired and weak due to being away from her Lucifer spear and being starved to death.

"That's a pity. Did you know that you're going to be the one responsible for the destruction of your species?" The General asked enjoying torturing such a rare species like an Angolian.

"I like kind of figured that. You'll never be able to like destroy a whole planet of planet destroyers, though!" She smiled, "There's not enough large Angol stones in the universe to like do that. Trust me, if there like were someone would have used them on us already." She smiled, weakly.

"Shut up!" The General yelled, slapping the girl across the face. She looked up still smiling, "We have someone that will be able to duplicate Angol stones for us." She smiled, "He'll be doing it soon. Trust me."

"It's like Kululu, isn't it? Only he's like that smart to be able to make machines like that." Angol Mois coughed up some of her crystalized blood, now trickling down her mouth in a liquid red due to being in Asami's body. "He'll like never do it. Mass murder of planet destroyers causes more happiness in the universe than pain. He would much rather watch suffering as we destroy planets we deem are unworthy." She explained, in a beautiful speech.

"You're so defiant little Angol girl." The General glared, "I wonder how defiant you'll be with that tongue cut out." She quickly snapped her fingers and some soldiers with knives assembled. "Any last words?" She asked, laughing at her own joke.

"It's like I'll still have my Angol form's tongue." Angol Mois smiled as her last words, "And you can't like make me remove my façade."

"True. But it will still hurt and you'll have to remove that annoying façade of yours to speak." The General pointed out. One of her soldiers moved forward and forcefully opened Angol Mois's jaw carefully taking some scissors they cut her squirming tongue out in a little under three seconds. It slipped onto the ground as they squished it into mush. Angol Mois was silent, letting her blood crystalize around her wound and looking defiantly at the General again. "Fine." The General rolled her eyes, "Have it your way." She turned to her soldiers, "Take turns raping her or something. Just do anything to make her feel miserable." She smiled.

"All right, Ma'am." They saluted her and watched her leave. They turned back to Angol Mois. She gulped for once in actual terror.

* * *

**Aw…Poor Angol Mois!**

**Anyway...Anyone get Tamama's new name? It's kind of his name backwards...**

**Anyway…Please review!**


	12. Undesirable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world, including my hair. The Goblin King (also known as Kululu) owns that. Also my sister RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars wrote most of this chapter because I needed her help, so all of Angol Mois's part is hers and don't yell at me! It's her fault! I wanted it to be off screen.**

**Oh yeah, and I apologize again for the lack of Gironatsu in this chapter. Kululu's time line still hasn't reached the two month mark and is only about in the three week mark. Hopefully next chapter will be more Gironatsu!**

**Don't read if rape is uncomfortable with you!**

* * *

Angol Mois watched more creeped out than usual as three keronians circled her. Their small, froggish fingers wiggled like many writhing worms that ached in the anticipation of labeling her "body." Angol Mois could not speak due to her tongue still squirming on the floor. Like elite cobras, one by one the three Keronians felt up her human body. She groaned in distress. The first item of clothing to be shredded off her body was the bra. The underwear in turn proceeded to be stripped away, leaving her stark vulnerable and open to the alien rapists. She began to squirm letting her shackles dig deeper into her skin, letting blood trickle down her wrists only to be solidified. The pain milked her body of her energy, leaving her as a lonely soul trapped in a dank prison cell, the only company being those who were her very tormenters. The only hope that seemed to fill her mind as she tried desperately to dodge their attacks while sitting was that this was her façade and not her actual body being completely damaged.

Still, despite the fact that it was not her real body thus it didn't matter (or so she told herself), the pain was still traumatizing. The events surrounding her, she knew, would leave more of a scar in her mind than out. She looked up from her lower body not wanting to see the frogs defiling her. The Angol Girl jerked her head away, squeezing her eyes tight, and wishing for some miracle to descend to save her from the horrors that were about to happen. She was the Lord of Terror. These Keronians were pitiful fools to think they could do away with her maiden's innocence (not like she had it in the first place, of course, thanks to a certain yellow curry-lover). A tear trickled down her cheek. If only she was in possession of her Lucifer Spear, then maybe she would stand a chance against them.

"Trying to be strong aren't you? Not saying anything won't spare you now." One of the keronians hissed in amusement. Angol Mois decided against trying to point out that her tongue was on the floor and she couldn't say anything. She nudged her toe against it, quickly so that she could dodge the merciless foot that tried to stomp on it. The Keronians inched closer on her skin now, drooling with the amalgam of their deluded lust, duty for their superior, and downright sadism. (The bad kind.)

She made a small whimper hoping that they would translate her threats. Instead they just stared down upon her, up actually, misinterpreting it as to be a sign of her final submission. They gave the final takeoff as the six hands began to slither around the tender flesh of the whimpering girl. She wondered to herself if she should change into her Angol form which was at least clothed in an attempt to get rid of them. She dully noted that it wouldn't do any good, though. She wanted to clamp her legs shut seeing where their target was, but each leg was tied down with a chain, sprawling herself in a split position. They advanced into the cave of her body like predator to prey, leaving her with no opening of escape, no hope of anything.

Angol Mois clamped her eyelids shut. _Please Kululu! Uncle…Tama-chan… Someone… like, save me!_ she screamed silently. _If my screams can't be like heard, and if my messages can't be like understood, then please pick up my, like, telepathy!_

Alas, all was in vain. Here she was, cornered against the wall, with no windows and a locked door. The Keronians each took delighted turns in plucking their teeth against her tan skin, drawing small droplets of blood from where the skin had broken. She moaned in unease, but knew deep down that there was nothing she could do but sit there and stare them down, cursing in her mind those pathetic, lifeless zombies that dared to call themselves soldiers.

Angol Mois was unwillingly greeted with the unfamiliar wetness of a human body as the Keronian monsters began to draw out new senses and feelings that she didn't enjoy in the least bit. The keronians growled in happiness as they watched her obvious discomfort and displeasure. She struggled against the bindings, twisting her hands through the metal material of the shackles. Her arms were held above her, leaving her open and nude for all to see, touch, and harm. The keronians grunted, pleased by the show.

Angol Mois gave a squeal of fright as the softness of her legs was squeezed in their hands. Her lower limbs twitched compulsively as an unwelcome member came inching higher, higher on her legs and into her inner thigh. It reached into her, ever so uncomfortably caressing the softness of her damp interior. It went up higher into her, ripping apart her inner walls. She had never expected something like this would hurt so much. _Think about like planets exploding!_ She thought to herself, trying desperately to keep the wall of defense up between reality and imagination. Finally, they reached the last defense and went completely inside her causing her whole entire insides to burn.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, using all of her energy and breath just for that one last whimper of pain.

* * *

"Ku, ku, ku…See, even if you starve me nothing will affect me." Kululu boasted, watching the general come into his room. She narrowed her eyes, angry that nothing had affected him and he was still in perfect condition. At least that Angol girl was finally giving in. And her son…His face was paler than usual and all the energy had drained out of him last time she had checked. She loved it. It was fun to torture lovers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The distant scream was heard by the two from a distance. The General assumed it was that Angol girl that she had left.

"….W-what's happening to her?" Kululu asked, recognizing the familiar voice immediately. It hadn't occurred to him that Angol Mois was going through torture. The slightest bit of emotion and fear came through his voice. It was the biggest reaction they'd gotten out of him. The General smirked.

"Friend of yours?" She asked, looking down as all of the yellow keronian's pride and amusement of his situation drained out of him.

"Ku, ku, ku…I don't have friends. It would ruin my beautiful image as a jerk." He quickly answered

"Good. Then, you definitely don't care about how I just ordered my men to rape her and judging by the scream in a couple rooms over they must have finished the job with flying colors." She smiled, just watching the effect of her words take place.

"T-they did what?" Kululu asked, his glasses slightly cracking. A bead of sweat went down his skin as he actual began to feel the pain of torture.

"Don't worry." The General answered soothingly, "Hopefully, she won't be as loud next time. She'll just learn to accept it at some point." The General smirked. Kululu glared up at her.

"Let me see her." He demanded immediately, finally giving up about enjoying his pleasant torture stay.

"No." The General answered, "All though I might if you take up my offer and make some weapons and duplicate some Angol stones to help destroy Angol. I know for a fact you can successfully do it." She smiled.

"…No…" Kululu answered still not budging.

"Fine. The Angol girl will continue being tortured then." She shrugged, "I know you don't care though about her pain." She smiled and slowly began to open the door to Kululu's chamber to leave.

"WAIT!" Kululu protested, "If I do whatever you ask…Will you stop hurting her?" He asked.

"Of course." The General smiled, "As long as your good and don't do anything against my orders. That means complete and utter obedience, my dear sergeant major." She smirked.

"…I agree then…I'll do whatever you ask…" Kululu promised. The general smiled and unshackled him from his cage.

"Good… Now in less than a month, I want you to destroy Angol." She smiled. Kululu nodded solemnly.

* * *

**YAY! Kululu's up to date with everyone else now! I can go back to the bliss of torturing Giroro! Yay! I'm really sorry for the super mean chapter…..**

**Yeah, and because you were all good I'll announce the pairings of this story for those who haven't figured it out yet. Gironatsu, Momofuyu, DoroKoyu, Kulumois, KeroTama, and any others I haven't used yet or haven't appeared.**

**Please review!**


	13. Survivor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This chapter really will be all mine though without my sister being used to write for me!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

Natsumi tiredly tried another code on the small device next to the door. She had gone through a combination of every single word she could think of to try and escape her dark prison. She knew after the first two weeks that the password was at least three words long due to trying everything shorter in the computer. She was trying the words black vortex at the moment. _When I get out of here I'm going to be so excited to see another living person. _

"B-L-A-C-K, V-O-R-T-E-X, A-B-Y-S-S," She inputted her last code for the day before she would give up and call it a night.

"Processing password." The computer answered her as usual, Natsumi sighed, knowing that it was unlikely that the string of words were the password "Password….Correct!" A green light flashed. Natsumi gasped as the wall opened up to reveal a door.

"YES!" She screamed, so happy that she would finally be able to find all her friends and see them. Honestly, she had begun to lose hope that she would ever escape her prison. Before leaving her safe house, she grabbed a bag and quickly packed any item that she would assume she might need if perhaps her family had moved somewhere else while she was trapped. She knew her house was gone so she wouldn't be able to find her family, there. She packed only food, because she seriously doubted that there was any danger outside of her safe house. Giroro had mentioned that his species was going to invade, but she seriously doubted that they could have done much damage, actually any damage in roughly two months. She packed only food. She smiled, went through the door, into a small elevator which would finally take her to the outside world. She began to rise trying to calm her excitement.

xxxxx-xxxx

"Gero, Gero, Gero…What are we going to do with our little corporal…We can't keep him hooked up to the torture device forever, and there seems to be no trace of his beloved pekoponian meaning it would be too nice to kill him just yet." Keroro pointed out, pacing around the General's chair.

"Do not worry, sergeant. I have plans for him that will still make his skills useful. Alert me when the sergeant major returns from the destruction of Angol and we'll unhook our little corporal with his help." She smiled evilly as if she had a plan.

"Yes, Ma'am." Keroro saluted, obediently.

xxxx-xxxxx

Natsumi emerged from the ground next to a large rock. She smiled, breathing in the smell of fresh air. She looked around seeing not a soul in site, nor any signs of human life like her. She looked to her east to see the horizon.

_Weird, I could have sworn that a city should have been over there. _She thought to herself seeing nothing but cloudy sky. She noticed something engraved in the huge rock over to her left. She inspected it.

_Dear summer,_

_If by some chance you happen across this rock, please try to find me. Also, do not go into Oku-Tokyo if you value your life. Not a soul should be there any longer._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving brother._

Natsumi read it noting that Summer probably meant her name. Her heart lurched in happiness in the realization that Fuyuki was alive and well. She pressed her fingers against the rock wanting to feel the words your loving brother which was her only proof that Fuyuki was well.

_What did he mean about Oku-Tokyo? I better go check it out. _She decided reading his message yet again. She thanked the heavens above that Fuyuki had just happened to write on this rock. She smiled and looked down realizing there was more engraved.

_P.S. Do I do a good Fuyuki impression? Ku, ku, ku….You're lucky I was nice enough to give you some tips and not tell the keronians where you are._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your loving jerk, Kululu_

Natsumi vomited, realizing that her proof that Fuyuki was alive was now gone. Why had Kululu given her hope than ripped it away? She looked down again, realizing that if Kululu had written this message he must have been in the area at some point. Perhaps if she was lucky he was still here and she could beg him to find her brother. She inspected the rock closer to guess how long ago the message was made.

_Approximately two months…Darn! _She cursed in her head. _Even if it was Kululu, I would have been happy to see anyone I recognized._ She admitted to herself, she than realized if this really was Kululu's message he wanted her to stay away from the places that would make her happy. She smiled, having the hunch that Fuyuki was in Oku-Tokyo. She headed off to the East, to where she knew the densest part of the city was.

xxx-xxx

"What do you need now?" Kululu asked, as Keroro pulled him to the General's presence.

"Sergeant major. You're back already?" The General asked, rather bored, "Did you complete your task?"

"Yes, I did. Ku, ku, ku….The only last living Angol in the universe is Moa…" Kululu admitted, "Now, what did you need that caused you to drag me here so fast."

"I need you to make a device that can prevent someone from killing themselves or directly putting themself in harm's way." The General ordered

"Ku, ku, ku…That will take about five minutes to develop." Kululu answered

"Make that two." The General glared, enjoying pushing Kululu to his limit.

"Fine…Two…" He replied, going off to retrieve items to make this device. He quickly returned and handed her a bracelet looking thing. "Just put this on the victim of choice and they will be unable to die to the best of their abilities until the bracelet is taken off." Kululu handed her a key. "The only way to remove it is with this."

"Good job, sergeant major. Would you like to test this device on the corporal from your old platoon?" The General asked, knowing there was no refusal option. Kululu shrugged.

"Ku, ku, ku…I've got nothing better to do." He laughed. The General beckoned him forward along with Keroro to room A-1. "Changed my mind. I don't want to see you use my devices on someone who obviously doesn't want to die." Kululu admitted.

"Oh, when you see him, he'll be wanting to die. Trust me. Didn't you learn a month ago that I can take control over anyone?" The General asked, smirking.

"Ku, ku, ku…." Kululu replied, not wanting to answer.

"The correct reply is, yes Ma'am. Complete and utter obedience is required in the military." The General responded, harshly, "If you're good and only laugh when you're told, I'll let you visit the room next to his after this trip." The General smiled. Kululu nodded, signifying he'd be good, "Of course, you can laugh at Giroro if you want." She smiled. She opened the door to reveal a weak looking Giroro in a chair, not moving any longer, but faintly breathing. "Unhook him, sergeant." She ordered Keroro.

"Of course." He quickly did so. Finally releasing Giroro from the hat. The General quickly darted forward and put the bracelet on his arm.

"Where am I?" Giroro asked, his eyes lifeless and coloring pale.

"You're in a prison cell, remember?" The General explained in a fake sweet voice, "You've been here for two months. Witnessing us murder your pekoponian girlfriend." Giroro's eyes widened as the decades of witnessing Natsumi's murder rushed back to him.

"N-Natsumi….She's dead…Forever….I…I…It's all my fault…I don't want to live anymore…Please…Execute me…" He begged, sadly.

"No." The General responded, "We'll only execute you after you have out lived your usefulness."

"You can't stop me from killing myself!" Giroro looked up defiantly. He tried to squirm to let his chains did into his wrists to cause blood loss. His body did not respond to his orders. His eyes widened.

"Actually, thanks to our sergeant major, we can." The General smiled, showing him both Keroro and Kululu behind her. Giroro's eyes glowed with hatred

"You bastards!" He screamed with cold blood lust in his voice, "YOU KILLED NATSUMI!" He yelled recalling some of his dreams. No memories of them were not filled with Natsumi's death. He turned back to the General his eyes going cold and sad again from a severe mood swing, "Please…Just let me die…" He begged. She thought for a moment.

"All right…" She agreed, slowly, "But only after you round up and kill the three thousand survivors on Pekopon. Then I will finally allow you to join Natsumi." She agreed.

"Anything!" He happily agreed, "Anything, that will allow me to join her!" He smiled in relief although this smile was cold and twisted and no longer had a shred of love and happiness in it.

"Just remember, Giroro…People who see their loved ones die sometimes experience severe hallucinations and delusions of this same person. Meaning if you see the pekoponian, shoot her to get rid of the delusion, or else I won't let you die." The General ordered.

"Shoot even a hallucination Natsumi?" Giroro asked confused as if he was a child, "But she's only air. HAHAHAHAHA! I MuST DesTRoY AiR!" Giroro laughed crazily having no idea what he was saying.

"Yes, this hallucination Natsumi if you see her is just trying to seduce you." The General explained.

"NOBODY CAN SEDUCE ME! I'M a SoLdIeR! I'm WhO KnOw's Who?" Giroro yelled, laughing again like a crazy madman. He changed personalities quickly too sad and lonely, "I will never love again…Never will I get hurt like that…Never will I cheat on her…" He vowed.

"Good boy. I'm going to free you now." The General smiled, unhinging Giroro's latches. He didn't rub his arms or anything.

"Let me start killing the survivors." He begged, wanting to do this as quick as possible. The General smiled.

"As you wish." She answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xx

**Yay! Another chapter done! And it wasn't as bad as the last chapter!**

**Please review**


	14. Wandering

**Disclaimer: Yeah….I own nothing…I think if any of the sgt. Frog characters read this story they would brutally murder me for all the torture I put them through. **

* * *

"Before you go to Pekopon, you should probably have some food to replenish your energy." Keroro suggested to Giroro. He wanted to shake his head, not believing he deserved food, but instead he nodded thanks to Kululu's bracelet. He glared at Keroro, the only thing he thought of when he saw his green face was Keroro leaning over Natsumi's body and ripping out her intestines to eat them.

"I hope you die in this war." Giroro growled. Sitting down at a table Keroro had ready for him.

"Would you like to join us general and sergeant major?" Keroro asked, obediently.

"Ku, ku, ku…No thank you… I believe the general promised me something after she finished with the corporal." Kululu glared.

"Hn…I guess you're right. There is nothing more I really need of you. I'll take you to her cell." The General agreed. Kululu for a brief moment did not think things through and just thought of the relief of seeing Mois again. So he stupidly followed the General who obviously broke her promises and easily knocked out the weak yellow creeper.

"Knock him out and place him in the same cell as the Angol girl. Shackle him. I was gypped out of watching my son suffer so I might as well watch him." The General ordered some of her keronian soldiers. They nodded and dragged the yellow keronian off.

"All right. I guess, it's time to go kill some pekoponians." Giroro announced finishing replenishing his energy, "…Like her…." He told himself, "If I didn't want to die so badly I'd kill all of you on this ship. But instead I would rather join Natsumi. You keronians are much luckier than me." Giroro growled as he descended back onto pekoponian soil.

* * *

Natsumi finally reached the place where Oku-Tokyo used to be. All that remained were rubble and dead bodies, though. Most of the bodies were so disoriented that you couldn't even tell who they were. Heads were one place and the arms were another. No body with all its pieces intact was able to be found.

"…What happened?" Natsumi asked, dropping to her knees and trying not to sob. Nothing looked to be alive anymore. It was as if a million bombs had been dropped on the city and then a massive war erupted. Natsumi stood up trying to be strong. Maybe there was at least one person who had survived. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called, hearing only her own voice in answer. No other sound besides herself was heard. Not even the sound of the wind. She carefully walked up and down what once had been a street looking for anything that might be civilization. Every time she stepped someplace she felt bones and ashes under her shoes. After walking at least a mile and not finding anything intact, she finally gave up her search and turned around to try to travel to someplace else. Something dark blue caught the corner of her eye. The corner of a tiny book was the only thing to be seen under a pile of bricks. The bricks looked as if they had fallen from a building and collapsed, but it seemed as if someone had made a tunnel to use the bricks for shelter. Natsumi's heart lurched, hoping that perhaps someone was alive inside this crudely made concrete shelter.

"Hello! Is anybody in there?" She asked, grabbing the book and bending down on her belly to slither inside the hole. Absolute darkness greeted her. She placed her hand around the small enclosed space to see if anything was inside. Her fingers met something and carefully shaped out what she assumed to be a human hand. It felt cold. "Um... Hello?" Natsumi asked, trying to shake the hand. A finger snapped off in her powerful shake. She reached into her bag to grab a flashlight that she had brought. She switched it on and let her eyes adjust to the setting. She saw a skinny and bony corpse staring at her. It was sitting straight up as if it were living, except it was dead. Natsumi tried not to scream and remain mature in this situation. She tried to brush some rubble off of this corpse to see if she could recognize who it was. She saw dark hair on the ground. She brushed off the shoulders and saw the Kissho uniform of a male student. Her mind instantly jumped to the worst conclusions.

"Fuyuki…." She looked at the corpse again, trying to find any proof that this was not her younger brother, she finally reached into the pants pocket of the student to find his student ID. She sighed in relief when she saw the newspaper chief's picture. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but at least you're not Fuyuki!" She smiled. She let the rush of relief and hope fill her that all her close friends and family members were alive unlike the unlucky newspaper chief. "If this is the newspaper chief than this blue book is possibly his notebook…" She figured out and clutched the precious document. She opened it up to see if it could figure out what happened to her city.

Day 1 of the alien invasion: (It read)

This is great! I knew Fuyuki was an alien breeder and now there's proof of it! The aliens came down and told us they were going to invade us. Most people were in a panic, but not I. I knew if I survived this it would be a great story. I might even become famous. Anyway, the aliens sealed off the city with a force field so no one could escape. I heard that a blonde girl with tan skin was the only one who was able to get out, accidentally being on the other end of the force field. The first alien ship landed on some poor guy who always laughed. Poor guy…And that's when the alien invasion began…

END OF PART 1

"Wow…His diary is seriously weird…No wonder he died." Natsumi groaned as she picked it up to continue reading.


	15. Reunited

**Disclaimer: Please believe me when I tell you I do not own sgt. Frog.**

* * *

"Fuyuki-kun….I know you want to carry out your mother's last dying wishes, but we've been searching for Natsumi for two months. Don't you think we should try changing our mission to something different….I mean…There is the possibility that your sister…Died…" Momoka told him slowly.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, angrily, no longer the soft, kind, occult lover he used to be, "My sister is definitely alive! And not one of those damn aliens would be able to kill her!" He yelled, "If you think otherwise than you're just like those aliens and I might as well shoot you." Fuyuki growled at Momoka.

"Go ahead. I live only for you." Momoka answered, looking up at him and truthfully sad about how much he had changed. Fuyuki's anger faded and turned to guilt.

"I'm sorry, Nishizawa-san…You're the only one I have left….Please don't leave…" He begged, curling up to her affectionately.

"I never will, Fuyuki-kun…I'll always stay here and protect you." She promised.

"Thank you…" Fuyuki smiled, he stopped curling up to her and pulled away to blush. Only when he was being affectionate did the old him resurface. "Uh….Um…I'm sorry, Nishizawa-san…I didn't mean to touch you so closely!" He blushed and cleared his throat, "Maybe we should go back to Oku-Tokyo and recheck there again for Natsumi." Fuyuki suggested. Momoka frowned.

"But it was horrible getting out of there last time! Also you know that the keronians always check the place at night to make an example of their authority. Anyone who goes in the town dies." Momoka explained. Fuyuki looked down sadly, knowing his plan wouldn't work.

* * *

Kululu awoke in a small cage that was covered in darkness.

"Ku, ku, ku…She must have knocked me out in my distraction…" Kululu rubbed his head and looked up to see someone hanging from chains next to him. He tried to adjust to the light to make out who it was.

"MOA!" He asked, finally recognizing the figure. She seemed to awaken from the sound of her name and she lifted up her head. She looked sad but as soon as she saw someone she recognized she eagerly nodded her head. "Are you all right? Never mind, that I'm so glad to see you. I'd come over there but I believe I'm chained up…" Kululu explained, wondering why she wasn't answering him. Angol Mois smiled and finally released her façade to reveal her Angol form.

"It's like Kululu, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused. Her voice was a little quiet due to not using it in the past two months, but she seemed over-joyed to see the yellow keronian.

"Um…I was put in here after doing some work for the military." Kululu didn't elaborate that he had exterminated all the Angols. "Where's your Lucifer spear?"

"Like, on the wall over there. They like to keep it in my sight so I can see it, but not use it. I wish I were telekinetic." Angol Mois replied, fake cheerfully.

"Did they do anything else to you in the last month?" Kululu asked, pretty sure the answer was a no, since he had requested authorization of monitoring her with a security camera to make sure they didn't go back on their word while he was destroying Angol.

"No." Angol Mois responded, shaking her head.

"Do you know why we've been put in the same cell?" Kululu asked, trying to figure out what they wanted. Suddenly the door opened to reveal light as a blue keronian stepped forward holding an Angol stone, letting Angol Mois collapse. Kululu immediately recognized him as the keronian who had failed at torturing him earlier.

"Do you remember me?" The keronian asked. Kululu nodded, "I had to go through school all over again because I failed at torturing you!" The keronian growled, "It was the most embarrassing moment of my life and it's your entire fault!" The keronian yelled.

"What are you going to do about it? Ku, ku, ku…Hurt me some more?" Kululu laughed, seriously doubting that it was going to work.

"Thanks to me begging the general to give me a second chance at torturing you, she agreed to let me have you as long as I murdered some pekoponian children that we had captured. I did so and now, you're mine." He smiled creepily.

"Ku, ku, ku…Did torturing me work the first time? No. It's not going to work the second time either." Kululu emphasized.

"I'm not going to be torturing you." The blue keronian smiled, he turned to look at the Angol girl who had collapsed, "Thanks to you she removed her façade. Meaning anything we do, stays. Have fun watching her bleed." He laughed, taking out a knife.

"…Wait, no! I'll be good! I'll let you hurt me!" Kululu begged.

"Too late." The blue keronian laughed, starting his first cut in the Angol girl's arm inscribing the words "Forever tortured." He laughed as Kululu's eyes widened as he was forced to watch every little bit of pain Angol Mois went through.

Now he knew how Giroro felt.

* * *

Natsumi yawned continuing to read the newspaper chief journal which mostly consisted of him boasting about himself. He seemed oblivious to all the pain around him. The only thing he seemed to realize was that he and his two friends, who had banded together, were all starving to death.

_Week 5:_

Yama was the first to lose it. He was so hungry that he actually tried to eat me. With Chiruyo's help I managed to get him off me and run away with her away from him. That tub of lard! We're all hungry, but really….Why was he, who had the most meat on him, and energy to eat off of, why was he the first to go cannibal? Anyway, Chiruyo and I managed to make it to the top of a building which had survived a bombing. We decided to hide from Yama. He continued tracking us down and following us. He was insane. He finally caught up to us and I…..Well….I ran for my life….Pushing things in front of me to slow his trail….Unfortunately, I slowed Chiruyo's trail too….. He caught up to her and easily over-powered. He beat her over the head with a rock until she died. All I could do was watch…I used a brick tunnel to as shelter that night from Yama as he eagerly enjoyed his meal. I didn't sleep at all that night. When I awoke, I managed to find a grenade in my shelter tunnel. I poked my head out to see only Chiruyo's bones remaining from Yama's feast. He was sleeping soundly, but awoke when he saw me. He thought everything was fine, and was more sane than usual, but I wasn't taking those chances. I threw the grenade at him and hid in my brick tunnel as he exploded. I was so happy I was free. I felt so tired after that…Also cold...

There was no entry for the next week so Natsumi assumed that he died of starving to death. At least she knew that the keronians had indeed invaded while she was trapped.

Nightfall was upon the town. Natsumi crawled out of the brick shelter to continue her search.

* * *

**Chapter title fooled you, didn't it? You thought it was going to be Giroro and Natsumi reuniting with happiness. I did that on purpose to tick you off. Actually, I have a plan for this story and I'm just making you read more than you want too.**

**Please review!**


	16. Friendship

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I don't own sgt. Frog. I know the past chapters I've been in denial about the truth, but now I finally accept it.**

* * *

Keroro watched the whole entire invasion through his clone's eyes. He couldn't do anything, but watch. He didn't feel that bad about what was happening to pekoponian children, but he was racked with guilt about Giroro going insane. His childhood friend was actually someone very important to him, so to see all the pain Giroro was going through made his insides curl. _At least Dororo hasn't been caught…_Keroro thought, actually remembering his other friend for once. _And at least Tamama is safe on Keron…_ He heard his clone say something to the General

"Gero, Gero, Gero, have you heard of that mercenary who's part of an individual branch of our military? Apparently, he murdered one hundred pekoponian survivors!" Keroro gushed to the General.

"He does seem quite useful…Perhaps even someday I'll replace you with him." The General pondered. Keroro frowned.

"I'm sure I can make energy beams too, just like Matata!" Keroro yelled, "Stupid, dark blue tadpole."

_Are they all stupid? That's private Tamama! Why is he helping them out in the invasion?_ Keroro asked himself, taking in the information.

"Master Keroro and Master General. Giroro has successfully descended on pekoponian soil." Lavie explained, walking into the room to inform them.

_Lavie too? Why are they all aiding them?_ Keroro asked himself.

"Thank you, Lavie. I'm glad you decided that it would be best to join our side now that your brother is dead." Keroro smiled.

"No problem. I have to live somehow." She smiled, teary eyed. Keroro nodded and dismissed her.

_Kogoro's dead too? Why did I have to be out of commission for all of this? _Keroro asked himself wishing he could aid his friends. His wishes were not heard, though.

* * *

"Where'd you put me?" Giroro asked, hoping it was not Oku-Tokyo, the place his beloved used to live

"Kyoto." Keroro replied, over a speaker switching it off to let Giroro look for pekoponians to kill. Giroro solemnly looked around, trying to hear any sound that was heard.

A baby's cry was heard in the distance. Giroro smirked, armed himself with a gun and shot forward to find this child.

"Dororo, do you think it was all right to bring Yuki along on our search to find more people in danger?" Koyuki asked, Giroro followed the girl's voice.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. We must teach her the ninja way, after all." Dororo smiled, his eyes shining. Giroro easily found the two scavenging for supplies.

"Two pekoponians… One keronian….Keronian should not be harmed…" Giroro muttered in a trance. He didn't seem to recognize either of them. He focused on the young teenage girl and widened his eyes. _That girl is a Natsumi killer and stealer!_ He realized, recognizing the ninja, _I'll kill the baby, then her._

"Dororo…Do you sense someone's presence?" Koyuki asked a little uneasy. She put Yuki down and took out her kunai.

"I do, but it's also a familiar presence…Perhaps it's the Keron military looking for me?" Dororo asked worriedly. Koyuki shook her head.

"I only sense one. If it was the military, there'd be more, like a pack of wild dogs." She whispered. Giroro aimed his shotgun at the child.

"I sense…I sense…Giroro-kun's presence!" Dororo announced, his eyes widening.

_Giroro…._Giroro thought, having a brief flash of himself and then going back into depressed insane mode, _That's what Natsumi called me….And she's dead….I want to die…_

Dororo immediately dropped his weapons and rushed over to wear he sensed Giroro's presence. Oddly enough, Giroro was hesitant to shoot.

_Do I shoot this keronian too? Or is he unrelated to everything…? _Giroro asked himself. Dororo smiled, seeing Giroro's image and immediately rushed up to him in a hug.

"I missed you…" He smiled, hugging Giroro around the waist. Giroro pushed him off, not sure what to make of this keronian and also going into insane mode when being hugged, due to causing memories of Natsumi.

"WHO ARE YOU? STATE YOUR NAME AND RANK! I'm GoInG To kIlL YoU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Giroro laughed insanely.

"Don't tell me you forgot me, Giroro-kun…" Dororo looked depressed, "What's wrong with you…We're friends remember?" Dororo asked.

"Friends….N-natsumi…" Giroro recalled that Natsumi thought of him as a friend.

"Dororo…Is Giroro, okay?" Koyuki asked. Giroro glared at her and pointed his gun at the girl, knowing that he would be able to join Natsumi after killing her.

"Please don't kill her! She's my friend and Natsumi wouldn't be happy with you if you shot!" Dororo begged, seeing Giroro's readiness to kill Koyuki. Hearing the words Natsumi wouldn't be happy Giroro dropped his gun.

"N-natsumi…Wouldn't like it?" Giroro asked, knowing that he wanted her soul to rest in peace.

"That's right." Dororo nodded, clearly seeing that there was something mentally wrong with Giroro.

"I…I won't shoot if she won't like it…" Giroro replied, his hands shaking and eyes widened in sadness.

"Too bad for him…Glad, I kept watch over him for the first few minutes he was out there. Set coordinates for point A." Keroro ordered, watching Giroro's hesitation to shoot. Keroro had his little battle ship and pressed the laser button aimed at the small baby playing with a rock.

"Dororo…I sense, something else out there…" Koyuki told Dororo interrupting his moment with Giroro. Dororo was too happy to see his friend alive and did not turn around to talk to Fuyuki.

The laser shot down obliterating baby Yuki into nothing but ashes. Koyuki jumped forward in an attempt to save the child, but her arm was taken away by the laser.

"Koyuki-dono!" Dororo screamed, turning around to see her bleeding on some rocks.

"You guys are just some hallucinations that are trying to distract me from my goal." Giroro decided, he looked up at the ship with the laser, "Take me aboard. These hallucinations are getting to me. HAHAHAHA, hallucinations." He wiped a tear off his eyes from laughing.

"Gero, Gero, Gero…All right. I'll drop you off someplace different that's more likely to have survivors." Keroro laughed.

"Keroro-kun….Why?" Dororo asked, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Who are you?" Keroro asked, not knowing anything about his original's life. Dororo's eyes became cold.

"I am the friend you've always forgotten. You destroyed my child and Koyuki-dono's arm. I swear I will kill you. You can forget me… I won't care, but at your last moments you will scream my name." Dororo glared, grabbing Koyuki and teleporting off.

"I think that hallucination was talking to you…" Giroro growled, "Was it real or not?" He started laughing like a maniac again.

"Gero, Gero, Gero… Real. That keronian was a traitor like you. A traitor you must kill in order for you to die." Keroro smiled. Giroro nodded, understanding the order.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Koyuki has lost an arm….Wonder what will happen now?**

**Oh wait…I know what's happening next…**

**Please review!**


	17. Promise broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog. If I did I doubt I'd be writing fanfics. I'd just make my ideas canon and that would be freakin awesome!**

* * *

"Koyuki-dono! Hang in there." Dororo begged, dragging Koyuki's bloody body to their hideout. Her breaths were shallow and seemed to be diming. He rushed down to her and started bandaging her shoulder which was bleeding severely from losing her arm. He pushed onto the wound to let the blood clot. Her breathing started to get a little better. Dororo sighed in relief. "I'm so glad….Koyuki-dono…You're going to make it!" He smiled in relief. He continued pressing onto her wound caring about nothing else in the entire world.

After about a day, she finally opened her eyes.

"Koyuki-dono! How are you feeling?" Dororo smiled, leaving her side to retrieve some food.

"I…I…G-giroro…" She gasped, as the wheels started turning in her head that Giroro was working for the Keron military.

"Yes, I know. Horrible things must have happened." Dororo, stirred up some soup for Koyuki. He bit his lip not wanting to voice his biggest fear about Giroro. He didn't want Koyuki to go into despair and not heal. He didn't want to admit that he suspected that Giroro had gone insane after Natsumi's death, throughout the whole two months of the invasion, Koyuki had continued smiling hoping that she'd be able to find Natsumi one day and rejoin her. They hadn't had any evidence supporting her survival or death.

"Do you think Giroro went insane because Natsumi…Died?" Koyuki asked, also suspecting the worse.

"No." Dororo lied, "Don't worry about that. Just eat. You need to reclaim your strength from your blood loss."

"Blood loss?" Koyuki asked confused, obviously only remembering the stuff about Giroro. She tried to reach for the soup with her left arm. Nothing happened, she looked down at her shoulder to see nothing there where the arm was supposed to be. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Koyuki-dono….It's my fault that your arm is missing…If I hadn't dropped my guard…." Dororo whispered, seeing her horror. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad I lost an arm instead of someone else dying. How's Yuki?" She asked referring to her adopted daughter, "I want to hold her…" Dororo shuffled his feet. He hadn't had much time to grieve for the lost child due to Koyuki's injury.

"I'm sorry, Koyuki-dono." He whispered, his sorrowful eyes saying it all. Koyuki's eyes rolled back in her head as she recalled the small baby being vaporized.

"No…." She gasped, her eyes widening, "NO!" She screamed, sorrowfully.

"I truthfully am sorry, Koyuki-dono. It was I, who promised to protect Pekopon even if it cost me my life, not her." Dororo looked at the ground filled with guilt. Koyuki was silent, the depression of losing a child taking over her body that was already injured. The life and happiness seemed to fly out of her skin. Dororo's eyes darted up, worriedly. "Koyuki-dono, you can't give up now! You have to eat and get better." He held a spoon filled with soup up to Koyuki's mouth. She did not open her mouth and didn't even look at him. Instead, she turned her head and used her right arm to open up her bandage, letting the wound reopen and blood fall out. "KOYUKI-DONO !" Dororo yelled, rushing forward to help the girl, he would not let her commit suicide. After bandaging her up again, she collapsed, her eyes closing.

It had been three days since Koyuki awaken to hear the news of her missing arm and the death of Yuki. Three days without food or water. She didn't stir in her sleep at all and seemed lifeless. Dororo constantly watched over her, completely worried. Her shoulder was now a pussy purple from improper medical attention and infection.

"Koyuki-dono?" Dororo asked for the thousandth time, trying to shake her awake, "Please wake up…You need to heal… I don't know what I'd do without you…" He begged. Koyuki's eyes fluttered open, slightly. She did not smile and instead opened her mouth to cough up some blood. Dororo smiled, seeing her awake, he opened a canteen to offer her some water to let her heal. She closed her mouth and Dororo forcefully pried it open, letting the crystal clear liquid trickle into her mouth.

"D-dororo…" She whispered, quietly, her voice horse and having no energy in her body. Dororo grabbed onto Koyuki's right hand, the one that she had. He felt her pulse line, dimming.

"Koyuki-dono…Don't die…." He begged, somewhere in his mind he knew the words weren't going to do any good as she continued coughing up her blood. "You're all that I have left! I know Yuki died, but please live for me!" He begged, "You're the only one I have…." He sobbed, seeing her breathing become rarer and rarer. "You promised you'd stay by my side forever!" He reminded.

"I'm going to have to break my promise." Koyuki gasped out, her eyes drifting close and her breathing stopping forever.

"KOYUKI-DONO!" Dororo screamed, even though his words were not reaching the dead girl. Tears poured down his cheeks. He carefully lifted Koyuki off of the bed and carried her outside of their shelter. He carried her to someplace he knew she liked. He carefully lay her on a grassy hill, one of the few places that seemed utterly peaceful. Using his ninja arts he dug a hole in the ground and buried her. He picked up a rock and placed it over her burial. Dororo took his knife out and carved the words, "Here lies Koyuki Azumaya, someone who protected Pekopon until her last breath. May she rest in peace." He smiled softly and placed a smaller rock next to it for Yuki's grave. He knew Koyuki would want that. He picked a few flowers and rested them on her grave.

"I told Yayoi that revenge didn't solve anything… I was wrong. I swear, Koyuki-dono, I will kill every last keronian soldier until the only one left is me. It doesn't matter if they're friend or enemy. I will kill them. No one will see it coming because they'll forget about the assassin Zeroro. Ha! Zeroro and Dororo will kill them all; their last memory will be of me! I can't wait to see the blood!" Dororo laughed, crazily, knowing that he would sacrifice anything to reach his goal. He skipped off with his sword from Koyuki's grave to start training survivors to be bloodthirsty killers.

* * *

**Yay! Dororo's gone crazy! Please review!**


	18. Torches

**Disclaimer: Yo. I own Nothing. Seriously, I don't. And I'll say it again and again and again…**

* * *

Night was beginning to fall on Natsumi's shelter. She closed the newspaper chief's journal and sighed. It was time to head out.

She poked her head out of the small brick shelter just to make sure there were no humans in view and no reason to stay. Her ears were greeted by silence.

She slowly crept out of her hole

She had gotten at most a few yards away from the shelter when she saw a light in the distance. The light glowed like torches. Natsumi smiled, knowing that even light in the middle of darkness was a sign of life. Something that she hadn't seen since Giroro put her in that safety house. She immediately bounded towards the light.

"Dying won't do any good now." A voice said from the darkness to her left. The voice sounded familiar so Natsumi stopped her pursuit of the light. "But hey, if you want to go get slaughtered by keronians I won't stop you. I think it would be pretty fun to watch, actually." The voice snickered a bit. Natsumi stood for a while thinking over what it said and briefly wondering if she was going insane by hearing voices.

"Keronians?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, every night they come to burn bodies and loot corpses. Demonstrating their authority to whoever tries to come here. Darn them. Burning all those tasty treats. They don't believe a single living soul is still here, but they still do it. They don't understand that I being the only living being in this city, am now its King. And going up against me is something that I wouldn't advise, because I'm just so cool." The voice explained.

"So what have you done to stop them?" Natsumi asked.

"Eh…Nothing…But I have written a poem for them to express my anger at them." The voice cleared his throat. "You would be a lot tastier dead with your frog legs dangling, by their thingies. Poem end." The voice snickered.

"Um…Okay…" Natsumi was silent, now believing she was insane and this voice was nothing. She looked in the distance to see the fire light growing closer and evil laughter drifting to her ears. She shivered, suddenly realizing that perhaps she shouldn't approach the man slaughtering group. She decided to take her chances with mystery voice instead. "When will they leave?" She asked, not expecting him to answer.

"Morning. That's when they always leave. I know, because I watch them. Those frogs are so sexy~…." The voice said seductively.

"Sexy?" Natsumi asked slightly creeped out. If this really was insanity of being all alone for two months talking, why would she think one of those frogs were sexy? She immediately had a flash of a picture of Giroro and immediately shook it away. "Listen…Voice….Do you know anywhere I can hide away from the keronians, so I can survive the night?" Natsumi asked, hoping her mind was smarter than her immediate knowledge at hand.

"Sure. You can come back to my place. I enjoy the company of corpses in my bed and all, but I mean, a live woman would be much appreciated too." The voice answered. Natsumi decided not to question it. "Just follow the yellow brick road." The voice ordered.

"What yellow brick road?" She asked. A yellow brick road suddenly appeared at her feet. "…Now I know I'm insane…." She muttered. She walked along it.

"NO! You must skip!" The voice ordered, annoyed.

"That's just idiotic." She answered, walking along it. She finally reached a house that seemed intact. It had a small wooden door and seemed to be made out of bricks. It was slightly crooked. She opened the door, briefly wondering if it was a real house or something she had imagined.

"Nice to see you, Natsumi-chan." The mystery voice greeted her turning on a light. Natsumi's eyes adjusted to see the figure.

"SABURO-SENPAI?" Natsumi asked, completely surprised. He nodded and twirled a pen around his fingers.

"In the flesh." He nodded

"So I wasn't imagining a voice?" Natsumi asked herself. Saburo nodded. Natsumi's smiled filled with relief. She ran up to Saburo and hugged him so glad to see someone she recognized. "How are you alive and well?" Natsumi asked, trying not to cry of happiness.

"Magic pen, and eating corpses." Saburo stated proudly.

"Eating corpses?" Natsumi asked, surprised and sickened.

"Yeah….Rotting meat is great! And corpses can be used for so many things! Even dating!" Saburo smiled. "Although, I really do prefer fresh meat….Like you, of course, Natsumi-chan…" Saburo began to drool. Natsumi dropped her arms from around his waist.

"Are you okay, Saburo-senpai?" Natsumi asked a little frightened.

"Yeah…Don't worry…We'll have some fun first, then I'll kill and gut you and turn you into a Natsumi burger…" Saburo drooled, he glanced over to his bed. Natsumi started backing away slowly.

"Wouldn't it be just easier to draw food with your magic pen?" She quivered.

"Nah. I like humans better…. It's so much fun to bring them into my house to eat them…" Saburo drooled. Natsumi backed towards the door as Saburo approached, with rope in hand. Her arm went behind her trying to reach for the doorknob. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Keron military. Open up!" The voice yelled. Natsumi didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid. "Never mind, we'll just blow the door up." Natsumi jumped away from the door as it exploded. "So there were survivors here…." A soldier smiled, next to nine others like him, "I knew following that yellow brick road led somewhere!" He smiled, "Call the rest of the group." He ordered a comrade.

"Aye-aye." The comrade answered, saluting.

"Do you have any weapons, Saburo-senpai?" Natsumi whispered, hoping her old 'friend' would help her out.

"No. I only draw useless items with my pen not helpful ones…" Saburo admitted. "I have to get out here alive so I can continue ruling over this place…" Saburo muttered.

"How did you live this long?" Natsumi muttered.

"Hands above heads or we'll shoot." A soldier ordered. The two put their hands above their heads.

"Got any ideas for how to get out of here?" Natsumi asked, hoping Saburo would forget his cannibalistic nature long enough to help her for survivals sake.

"Yeah…" Saburo muttered, he lifted up his leg to push Natsumi forward. "HUMAN SACRIFICE!" He then plowed through the keronians and ran off like an idiot with his pen. Natsumi kneeled on the ground.

"I hope he gets captured and shot to death. I can't believe I used to like him…" She muttered as a keronian placed a gun to her head.

"Any last words?" The keronian asked finger to the trigger. Natsumi closed her eyes.

* * *

**Oh…..CLIFF HANGER! I think I'll be mean and not update for a while. JUST JOKING! Didn't you just love Saburo? He's such a jerk! Well, now you know what he's been up to during the invasion….Please review!**


	19. Vow

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog.**

**Oh, ho, ho, ho….Last we left off was a cliff hanger, but this chapter will be specifically not aimed at Natsumi….**

**Why? You ask.**

**Because I'm mean.**

* * *

One month and a half.

That's how long Kululu had watched Angol Mois suffer.

He now felt bad about inventing the machine that put Giroro out of his mind. He would sometimes ask the keronian soldiers who conversed with him how Giroro was doing just because he actually felt guilt about what he was largely responsible for. Without him the machine never would have been made.

They would describe is suffering and laugh about how he still dreamt of his beloved pekoponian.

Apparently Giroro was having some pretty bad nightmares and would wake up screaming, calling out Natsumi's name but finding no answer.

The guards would laugh and say how the keronian corporal had fallen. Then they would go back to their various torture of Angol Mois and force Kululu to watch his friend be hurt.

Kululu definitely felt sympathy for Giroro.

"If I ever get out of this hell hole safely with all my limbs intact, I swear I will find Giroro and help him….Just because I feel somewhat bad about what happened to him…" Kululu vowed, almost every night.

"That's nice." Angol Mois would answer, her voice shaky but refusing to show her fear and pain at the present arrangement. "Listen, like Kululu…When you get out of here, would you do a favor for me?" Angol Mois would ask.

"Ku, ku, ku…Yeah." Kululu would always answer.

"Would you like take my Lucifer spear and keep it safe?" Angol Mois asked. Kululu would give a nod and not try to press the subject any further, of getting out of here. He was more of a realist and pessimist, not an optimist after all. One day though, when Angol Mois was considerably weaker, she continued the conversation in more depths.

"Would you like take my Lucifer and keep it safe?" She asked. Kululu nodded, knowing the standerd answer and that this knowledge calmed the tortured girl even though keeping an Angol's Lucifer spear was rather pointless for someone other than an Angol. "I've already used my Angol powers to sever most of my connection with it and leave it to you if I die. You'll inherit it. All you need to use it is a bit of my D.N.A, like a body part or something, merged with yours…" Angol Mois trailed off.

_What is she talking about? I'll inherit the lord of terror's powers?_ Kululu thought.

"Ku, ku, ku…Good thing you won't die. I don't think I want that sort of responsibility." He joked.

"Promise me, when I do die, you'll take on my like job…" Angol Mois trailed off, looking up at him.

"If you die." Kululu reminded her, not wanting to think about the worst when it came to the Angol girl's fate. She smiled calmly up at him.

"When. When I die." She emphasized. "I don't know how much longer honestly of this torture I can take…." She admitted, showing her terror for once at the constant beatings, starvation, near death experiences and rapes.

"You won't die. If you do you'll be reincarnated…." Kululu went silent as he tried to be hopeful, and then realized that she wouldn't be reincarnated because he had killed the rest of her species.

"I know that the rest of the Angols are dead…I overheard the guards talking about the destruction of my planet. Ironic we would be destroyed, huh?" She giggled, nervously. "Anyway, I like need you to preserve us planet destroyers…You'll do that, right? Because we're friends…" She asked, hopeful and needy and asking a favor for herself which she had never done to Kululu. Whenever she asked him favors it was always for another not her.

"…I promise…." Kululu told her wanting to reach out to the poor prison and give her a hug. Unfortunately, he was caged and could not. She smiled and her she went back to being calmed, and soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Kululu did the same soon after, trying to use his genius mind to figure a way out of this cell.

"We have your daily meal, prisoners." A guard yelled, awakening Kululu.

"Ku, ku, ku…How nice." Kululu smiled sarcastically, rather unaffected by the starvation and dehydration. He ate his meal of rice anyway, because he knew the body needed food to live. He didn't want to go through another phase where he refused to eat. It didn't end well the first time he tried that when he had been imprisoned with Angol Mois during the first week. Because she was being tortured because of him he had tried to kill himself to free her, but this just caused more torment for the poor girl as she actually managed to wiggle a chain around her neck threatening him that she would die too if he didn't eat. He wasn't going through that again, he ate his rice quickly.

"The General decided to include a special ingredient in yours." The guard laughed as Kululu's world started to go hazy.

_Special ingredient? What was it? _He thought to himself, he immediately figured it out when he looked up to see blue skies. _Drugs…Joy….What use is this?_

Somewhere in his mind he heard a latch unhook, but he decided to ignore it. He looked down to see himself as a young tadpole, walking along a street.

"Why have you like freed Kululu?" Angol Mois asked, watching the guard laugh.

"Orders. Apparently the drug in his food makes you hallucinate a bad memory over again." The guard smiled and led Kululu out of his cage. He handed Kululu a knife. "I'm just going to leave this room and come back when the scrawny weakling has ended you." The guard answered, he laughed and locked the room.

"Kululu?" Angol Mois asked worriedly, watching Kululu shake as if he were in a different world and had forgotten all about the present situation.

_"So…. Young Mr. Genius here thinks he's so much smarter and better than us…" A much larger keronian growled at young Kululu in his dream world._

_ "Obviously, I'm smarter than you. Ku, ku, ku…" Kululu answered._

_ "But not stronger…." The bully laughed, punching the weak tadpole in the face, "Our entire class has organized a little get together….We call it the Kululu-punch a thon….Want to join us?" The bully laughed, tying him up with his friends all laughing._

_ "I…" Kululu gasped between punches, "Don't really have a choice do I?" The bullies laughed again._

_ "Come and get him! No reason to take turns!" The bully laughed as his whole entire class of much older keronians swarmed him due to Kululu skipping a few grades. Young Kululu tried not to sob as they beat him up and called him names. His yellow skin, felt red and gooey and purple covered his wounds that he had gotten from the bullies earlier. Suddenly Kululu was unbound and a knife, materialized in his hand._

_ "Not this time…" Kululu groaned, his broken glasses seeming to focus on the one bully in front of him. He lurched forward with the knife in hand and slashed wildly due to not being good at close combat._

_ "Kululu!" The bully yelled, weirdly feminine for his maleness. Kululu didn't listen and seeing the keronians fear and screams, immediately severed his head from his body. It rolled on the ground, to his feet. _

_ "Ku…I'm safe….Ku, ku, ku…" Kululu laughed as his memories started flowing back into his head of blowing up the bully. If I blew him up….Who did I just kill….He wondered._

Kululu opened his eyes and saw the world around him as the dark cell again. He looked around and realized he was no longer in his cage. He looked down to see the exact same knife in his dreams in his hand. It was covered in, not red blood, like his dream, but crystalized blue.

"Moa….?" He asked out loud, not wanting to suspect the worst. He looked towards her hanging figure where he expected an answer. Her limbs all hung loosely as if only the chains were keeping them up. Her slender neck was open to reveal her esophagus. He felt something rolling by his feet and immediately dropped to his knees to see his friends head. Decapitated by himself.

"Moa….?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer of silence. Tears started streaming down his face. He didn't realize he knew how to cry. He carefully picked up the head rolling by his feet to look at the previous lord of terror. Her jaw was open and her eyes wide. "I'm sorry…" He sobbed, no longer trying to hold back his tears. "I…Please come back…" He begged the head, he placed his thumb and index finger across her jaw and closed it and gave her a kiss. "I loved you…" He admitted, holding the head and continued to kiss it, "No…I love you." He corrected himself, "You'll live on forever as the lord of terror. We'll live on." He smiled, removing his lips from hers. He picked up his bloody knife and removed his glasses, to reveal his green eyes. "I just need some of your D.N.A, like you said…" He immediately stabbed his own left eye and gouged it out, letting the green orb fall to the ground. He didn't wince in pain and instead laughed as his now bloody tears streamed down his face, "This won't hurt much, Moa…" He laughed as he carefully and with precision removed one of her golden eyes from her head, then he carefully placed it into his own skull. He put his glasses back on and retrieved her Lucifer spear on the wall.

"The lord of terror will live on, forever and ever. We will destroy and do exactly what you were made to do." He smiled and transformed her phone into the spear, "ARMAGGEDON!" He yelled, blowing up the room.

* * *

"General…It seems one of our prisoners has escaped and now descends to Pekopon." Keroro told the purple general.

"Send a spare ship after the prisoner then." The General instructed.

"All of our spare ships are being used for repair. The prisoner destroyed have of the mother ship." Keroro admitted, "He took the Lucifer spear. And for some reason he's able to wield it." Keroro admitted.

"Damn." Was all the General could say.

* * *

**Sorry…No Natsumi this chapter and I've been really mean to Kululu.**

**Plus, I killed his girlfriend off. I feel kind of mean and sadistic at the same time.**

**I'm sorry Angol Mois. You're death was necessary for plot and as a proud Kulumois supporter I just always like to see your relationship ending in unhappiness…I'M SORRY!** **You're still one of my favorite characters!**

** Please review!**


	20. Together as one

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Next time I'm a stupid procrastinator PM me and threaten me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog if I did, I would randomly be Superman.**

* * *

Natsumi closed her eyes. Her hands were above her head. The gun was right next to her skull. The keronian's finger was on the trigger. She knew when he shot her brains would be blown out.

"Any last words?" The keronian asked. Natsumi thought back to her entire life. The only thing she could think of was how her stay in Giroro's safe chamber was in vain. She snickered a bit, sad that everything he tried would be for no good. She could feel tears well up on her bottom eye lid at the knowledge that she would never see anyone she ever loved or cared about again. She held them in to be strong

"No." She answered trying to keep the waver out of her voice. The keronian holding the gun smirked.

"Good. It's fun to see you pathetic pekoponians breathing your last breath." The keronian began to pull the trigger. Natsumi waited.

The earth began to shake.

The keronian holding the gun to Natsumi's head lost his balance and fell over.

"W-what's happening?" He asked, unaware of what was causing the huge earthquake.

"I don't know. Our scanner systems say that this earthquake is going through the whole planet. All of our soldiers are in dire danger. So are our bases of operation." One of the keronians answered desperately trying to hold onto the floor boards for life. "No being should be able to shake pekopon like this other than an Angol…" The keronian answered. Natsumi smiled.

_At least I know Angol Mois is alive and well, now. _With newfound confidence that one of her friends was alive, she kicked the keronian holding the gun next to her. He fell over because he was still trying to balance from the earthquake. She put her hands to her sides and ran out of Saburo's house. The keronians pulled their guns up to begin firing at her, but due to the earthquake they couldn't get a good shot.

They missed.

Natsumi did not turn around to look at her attackers following her. She remembered how the house she had been in was made out of bricks, but due to blending in with the destruction it was not the most sturdy. It would most definitely fall over in such a large scale earthquake.

Just as Natsumi had predicted, Saburo's house fell over onto the keronians inside it, killing all her attackers.

The earthquake seemed to subside.

Natsumi continued to run even though she suspected they were all dead. She knew Saburo was somewhere in the city but she didn't care anymore. She knew nobody living was in the city. Fuyuki could not possible be here. But at least Angol Mois was alive and well.

_I must find Angol Mois…._She thought to herself, knowing that finding Angol Mois meant finding everyone else. She scanned the area looking for the way out of the city. She ran in the direction she found best. _Fuyuki, Giroro, stupid frog, Koyuki…I have a lead to where you are. Wait for me!_

* * *

Kululu landed on Pekopon on a place that land looked flat. He may have been a genius, but he was nowhere near as smart about tectonic plates and how to destroy planet's as Angol Mois had been. She had been amazing destroying things. A true angel of death.

_Not had, will be. She still lives on remember? _Kululu told himself. His hand reached up to his left side of his face and he began caressing it lovingly.

"Moa…Would you like to destroy Pekopon?" Kululu asked as if she was still there.

"Yes please! I would like love to!" Angol Mois's voice told him in his head. He smiled.

"We'll do it together, okay?" He told her gently. He took out the Lucifer spear ready to hit down on the planet. "Kululu and Angol Mois the lord of terror will destroy this pitiful excuse for a planet!" He declared, he hit the planet and uttered Angol Mois's phrase, "I HIT YOU!"

The world began to shake all over.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS GREAT ISN'T IT, MOA?" Kululu laughed as he continued hitting. He felt stronger than ever before. That's right. He and Angol Mois were one now. Like you could say, the same person? He begin to laugh wilder and begin the count down.

"TEN SECONDS LEFT!" He smiled, and began to count alternating his voice to his and a high pitched one, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…." He opened his mouth to imitate Angol Mois's voice for the one. Suddenly a shuriken landed at his feet. He looked up confused to see Dororo. He put the Lucifer spear away. "What do you want, Dororo?" He asked, impatiently. Angol Mois wanted to get back to destroying the planet.

"Kululu…" Dororo whispered. Kululu was about to speak and remind him that Angol Mois was with him, but stopped.

_I don't want to share, Moa-chan. Ku, ku, ku. _He reached up to the left side of his face and caressed it again.

"You're a keronian…" Dororo began to mutter. Kululu did not correct him again of, 'no I'm half Angolian.' "For that you must die." Dororo's eyes glazed over in hatred.

"Just try it." Kululu teased.

"Is Dororo okay?" Angol Mois asked Kululu in his head.

"Who cares if he's okay?" Kululu answered out loud, "He just threatened to kill us!"

"But…" The Angol Mois voice replied.

"I'm not letting anyone hurt you again." Kululu replied. He looked back at Dororo, "You're not going to hurt her!" He yelled. He took out his Lucifer spear, boarded it and flew off before Dororo could catch him.

_Her? _Dororo asked himself, _Is Kululu pregnant? _Dororo than realized that was stupid to think, _It doesn't matter. All that matters is my revenge. Kululu might have been someone of my platoon, but he's a keronian and a keronian killed Koyuki….For that I must take my revenge…_Dororo vowed knowing the next time he saw Kululu he would kill him, _I wonder why he had Moa-dono's Lucifer spear though. She was no keronian meaning no threat, so…_His thoughts trailed off lost in confusion.

* * *

**YAY! I updated! What do you think?**

**Sorry guys, about the wait. The truth of the matter is I'm a procrastinator and am hospitalized very often so it means I have problems getting to the computer to write.**

**On a slightly different note, how many of you want Dororo and Kululu to be friends by the end of this story?**

**Vote on it when you review. You're votes will be important to the outcome.**

**(For example if you vote against I might kill one of them off because I'm just mean.)**

**So vote and suggest!**

**Please review!**


	21. Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog.**

**Oh~ another chapter. Shower me in praise for my lack of procrastination.**

* * *

"Nishizawa-san…..If…If Natsumi's really dead…..What should we do?" Fuyuki asked one night as he and Momoka huddled up to their small fire. Momoka nuzzled up to him. Fuyuki acting frightened and child-like was a rare occurrence nowadays.

"What do you think Natsumi would want?" She asked. Fuyuki was silent trying to figure out what his eldest sister would want for him to do with his life.

"Fight the aliens that killed Mom…And maybe her…." Fuyuki answered. He forced his hand into a fist. Momoka shook her head.

"Don't you think Natsumi would want you to be happy, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked, "What makes you happy nowadays?" Fuyuki was silent for a long moment as he thought about everyone he had met in his life and how not a single one had stayed by his side like Momoka.

"My friends make me happy." Fuyuki answered, his eyes shined for a moment. "And you're my friend Nishizawa-san." He shyly pulled Momoka into a hug, "The only one still with me…." He bit his lip remembering the sergeant. Momoka hugged him back.

"F-fuyuki-kun….." Momoka whispered, she pulled her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek.

"You're a great person, Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki tried to smile at her. Momoka giggled happy that Fuyuki was complimenting her.

_Now's the time to tell him you love him! _Her dark side told her in her mind. She blushed.

"Fuyuki-kun….You know I've always….." She stuttered a bit.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" A voice called cutting them off. Fuyuki grabbed one of the weapons he had stolen off a dead keronian and took it out to shoot whichever keronian was there.

To both their shock a human came out of the bushes.

"Ah, finally another being like myself! I was beginning to think I was the only one left!" The man told them relieved. Fuyuki put his gun down.

"How did you survive all of this?" Fuyuki asked. The man shuddered, recalling all his memories.

"I ran….I thought perhaps I could live on my own and I made a shelter for myself….Then one of _them_ found me." He called their name with disgust, "I ran for hours, but I think he's still following me…..He'll find me in a few minutes…..You've got to help me…" He begged. Fuyuki thought for a moment and then smiled a smile that he had never smiled before. Something vile and disgusting, filled with evil.

"All right." He told the man sweetly. "Stand there, next to the tree." He went into his backpack and retrieved some rope. "Hold him down, Nishizawa-san." He ordered. Momoka held him. Fuyuki approached him and tied him tightly to the tree.

"W-what are you doing?" The man asked bewildered.

"Using you as bait. If the keronian really does come, I'll question him before I kill him about my sister…" He clenched his hand into a fist, "Nishizawa-san….She won't be dead." He smiled. Momoka bit her lip, even though Fuyuki was the most important thing in the world to her she still had morals. Was he going to just sacrifice this human being to the keronians?

"Fuyuki-kun…What's going to happen to this man?" She asked. Fuyuki shrugged.

"If he survives the keronian I'll release him. I have no reason to harm him." Fuyuki replied. Momoka sighed in relief.

She stood there guarding the man as he whimpered. It wasn't long before the keronian stalking him came through the bushes to him. Fuyuki would have jumped onto him if Momoka had not stopped him.

The small tadpole stalking the man was dark blue with a driver sign.

"Tama-chan?" Momoka asked bewildered. Tamama stopped in his tracks.

"Momocchi?" He yelled, he smiled and bounced up to her in his cutesy way Fuyuki placed an arm in front of her before he could jump into her arms.

"What are you doing here killing humans?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"Trying to impress the military as a mercenary." He answered, "Have any candy?" Momoka and Fuyuki shook their heads.

"Do you know where my sister is?" Fuyuki asked. Tamama shook his head.

"She's probably fine. The corporal wouldn't let anything bad happen to her." Fuyuki sighed in relief.

"How's the serge?" He asked his second questioned. Tamama's eyes turned beady.

"DON'T MENTION HIM TO ME! HE TOLD ME I DISGUSTED HIM! He's a horrible killer and an evil sergeant who hates me! I'm only killing pekoponians to prove I'm better than him so I can tell him that he disgusts me!" Tamama yelled, he placed a hand to his chest still recalling his deep love for his sergeant and how much it hurt knowing he hated him.

"T-the sergeant would never hurt pekoponians….He wouldn't be a jerk like that…" Fuyuki stuttered.

"Well he is! Maybe he even killed Nacchi too! He never really liked her!" Tamama yelled

"T-tamama…You're just angry…Don't say such things to Fuyuki-kun…." Momoka begged.

"He doesn't care about you at all Fukki! He probably wants to kill you!" Tamama yelled.

"The serge would never!" Fuyuki yelled, "W-we're friends!" Tamama smirked and took out a communication devise.

"I have this if I ever want to report finding a pekoponian to the military. I pulled a few strings and got the serge's number." Tamama dialed the number and waited for Keroro to pick up which he did.

"Hello? Mr. Sergeant?" Tamama went into a sweet voice, "What do you think of the pekoponian called Fuyuki?" After a few seconds Keroro replied.

"Whoever he is I hate him. Pekoponians were not meant to live. And anyway, isn't he the one with the stupid sister? He and his sister will surely die soon by the military's hands. Whom are you by the way?" Keroro asked the communicator wondering who had contacted him. Tamama was about to answer when Fuyuki snatched the communicator out of his hand.

"I am Fuyuki Hinata, and I will find my sister Natsumi and kill whoever stands in my way. Including you, I can't believe we were ever friends! I will destroy you, for causing this to my planet." Fuyuki vowed. He then threw the communicator on a rock breaking it before Keroro could answer.

"Hey! That was mine!" Tamama yelled.

"Are you on his side or mine?" Fuyuki asked looking at Tamama. Tamama was silent for a moment.

"Are you really planning to destroy him if you see him?" He asked. Fuyuki nodded. "I….I still love him….I'm on his side…" Tamama admitted. Fuyuki picked up his gun.

"For that you must die." He glared. Momoka jumped in front of him and pulled his arms down.

"Tama-chan, run!" She yelled. Tamama did so, and Tamama impacted the guy who was tied to the tree before he left. After Momoka felt like Tamama was a fair distance away she let Fuyuki go.

"Nishizawa-san! He got away and he killed someone!" He yelled at her. Momoka hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Fuyuki-kun…." She apologized. Fuyuki glared at her for a while, then after some thought, pulled her into a hug.

"You know what he said?" Fuyuki asked. Momoka shook her head, "He and his sister will soon die by the military's hands." He quoted, "That means Natsumi isn't dead yet!"

"I'm so happy for you, Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka congratulated. Fuyuki smiled, wiping some tears of happiness off his face.

"I will sacrifice however many lives I need to get to her." He whispered, "For Mom….And for letting the serge not get her…" He promised. "Lives mean nothing compared to her." Momoka frowned for a second as she buried herself in his shirt.

_Am I one of those lives? _She wondered

* * *

**YAY! Momoka and Fuyuki and Tamama were addressed in this chapter.**

**Hopefully next chapter will focus on Keroro and probably Natsumi!**

**Please review with your suggestions!**


	22. Spared

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog.**

**OMG! I updated again! I feel so proud!**

* * *

_Why can't I do anything to help? _Keroro asked himself at the bottom of the sea. All he could do was see through his clones eyes and think to himself about what he possibly could have done to help his platoon.

_Maybe if I had fought against them instead of giving up immediately things wouldn't have turned up this way…._He wondered, he recalled his first meetings with the Hinatas, _Or if I was a worthwhile invader and invade before Giroro had met Natsumi….But I couldn't hurt Fuyuki like that….But, I should have. As Giroro says, or used to say, there are no friends on the battlefield. I should have followed that advice and helped him out with his problems by getting out of my Gundam obsessed state and invading with a notable plan. I had the materials at my disposal. I should have been able to do it! And because I failed my friends are being hurt. Fuyuki-dono is no longer the gentle occult lover I once knew, Natsumi-dono is god knows where, Koyuki is dead, Dororo has gone crazy because of me, the private is for some reason helping the army, Giroro is insane, Kululu I believe broke out of prison, and I'm not sure what happened to Moa-dono…_

Keroro wished he could sigh, but he couldn't in the tube he was in. _This is all my fault. I'm sorry, guys._ He knew sorry wouldn't cut it and all the pain he had put everyone through but he hoped perhaps the living, like Tamama and Fuyuki would feel his apology somehow.

A huge fish passed his tank chasing another fish for prey, it bumped his tube, causing it to fall on the ground, vertically on to some sharp rocks. The cords connecting up to him were not damaged so he was still inoperable, but the glass had been cracked. Slowly, salt water dripped into his tank instead of his normal oxygen, sleeping, life giving water.

_What's happening? _Keroro thought to himself, things happening directly to him he could not see at all. His lungs began to feel the need to cough as salt dripped into his oxygen entries.

_Pekoponian salt water. My container in the ocean that my clone suggested must have broken. Figures. _He would have spat out some of the water in his mouth, but he could not.

_So I'm going to die, huh? I guess I deserve that for all that I've done wrong. Good-bye world. _He felt himself getting hazy.

Unexpectantly he felt the tube he was in move a bit. Then he felt the glass crack in his container. Water rushed all around him surrounding his body. He blacked out, just as the cords were torn away from him.

Keroro opened his eyes for the first time since he had been captured. He saw a cloudy sky that was gray and thick with dust and ashes. He opened the palm of his hand and felt sand under him. He tried to sit up, but his strength failed him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he could say nothing.

_Don't worry, we saved you. _A voice told him in his head. He tried to look up, but saw nowhere where the voice was coming from. Suddenly he felt a pekoponian hand under his head, lift him up into a sitting position. He saw a young smiling pekoponian girl with blue hair and a pink flower. She pointed to the water and made a swimming pantomime, she then lied down.

"D-…" Keroro tried to speak and finally after a couple of attempts found his strength to talk, "D-did you save me?" He asked the girl. She nodded. "W-why? I'm a keronian! We invaded your planet."

_But I felt as if you were a good person. And anyway, you were with that dark haired boy last time I saw him. And he was helpful to us. _The voice told him in his head. He opened his mouth to question this voice, but the girl's finger pressed down on his lips signifying that he shouldn't speak.

_Rest. You'll need your strength to help your friends and save this planet. _

"W-who are you?" He croaked out, looking at the girl. She smiled and climbed on top of a rock and then jumped into the water. Her legs became a blue tail and her top disappeared. "N-nonteruma….The species before pekoponians…" He whispered. The girl giggled and popped her head out of the water and nodded.

_Me and my friend will bring food. Rest. We need your help to save our ocean. _ The girl looked down sadly and Keroro traced her eye contact to the murky water, which was no longer clear like it once was. The fresh ocean scent that was once there was gone as well. Keroro tried to look closer at the water and after staring at it for a few moments, he realized it was polluted by toxicants from weaponry and nuclear warfare.

"I-m sorry…" He tried to apologize. The girl nodded sadly. A giant black shape with red eyes appeared under her.

_I'll be back in a few moments. _She promised, she swam off to retrieve food. After a few moments of waiting she brought Keroro some seaweed. She shoved it into his mouth before he could complain.

_Now rest._ She ordered. Keroro could feel his eyelids dropping.

"I can't yet! I have to find my platoon! They need me!" He denied.

_You won't be able to see them with a weak body like you have now. Perhaps in the morning you can search for them. _She suggested. Keroro grumbled a bit, but reluctantly agreed and closed his eyes.

_I'm alive. _He thought to himself, _and free. I was probably spared and blessed for a reason. I promise my friends. I'll change everything, I'll find all of you and the Keroro platoon will live on. We'll unite once again. _He vowed before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is really short! I know I said we would see Natsumi in this chapter, but I got carried away with Keroro. Next chapter will be Natsumi, okay guys? **

**Please review with your suggestions and also your input of which characters you'd like to see more of. **


	23. An unlikely appearence

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog.**

**I updated. Enjoy. As I promised we're back to Natsumi.**

* * *

Natsumi sat down under a large tree. It had just began to downpour and she realized that she had to find shelter for the night. Natsumi shivered. The weather had gotten a lot colder than she had remembered it. Perhaps the keronians had done something to the atmosphere. Natsumi mentally wished she could climb trees like Koyuki so she could sleep in a branch instead of on the ground where she could hypothetically be vulnerable. Natsumi exhaled slowly letting her mind wander off to her friend. Koyuki was probably safe. She was a ninja after all. She wished she too was with Koyuki not for the safety, but the comfort of another human being beside her.

Natsumi covered her shoulders shivering. She wished she had a coat or blanket to protect her at least somewhat from the cold. The clothes on her back would have to do though. Natsumi let herself curl up leaning her back against the tree letting her body rest and her mind wander off to the days when it rained with happier surroundings.

She fell asleep.

"Pekoponian. Wake up." Natsumi felt someone shaking her awake. A deep voice awaken her from her slumber.

"Giroro?" Natsumi asked groggily opening her eyes. She saw Giroro's face in front of her, holding a gun and poking her with it. She blinked and Giroro's face vanished letting Natsumi see the figure for what it was.

"G…Giroro's brother!?" She asked. She immediately sat up filled with shock. The purple keronian nodded. Filled with happiness that she saw someone she recognized and also someone related to one of her friend's she threw her arms around Garuru, which shocked him quite a bit. He easily pushed her off.

"You're Natsumi Hinata correct?" Garuru asked still pointing the gun at her shoulder. Natsumi nodded.

"Wait…" She finally let the situation set in that she had been caught by a keronian pointing a gun at her. Garuru was a formidable opponent she recalled and she doubted she would be able to get out of this situation alive. The keronians were the enemy after all and even if Garuru was Giroro's brother she doubted he would spare her. Garuru managed to see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry. My platoon isn't in the branch of the military dealing with the invasion of Pekopon." He answered, lightly chuckling.

"…Then what are you doing here?" Natsumi asked confused.

"Vacation." Garuru answered. Had it been a different time Natsumi would have face fell. "Mom wanted me to see her progress on the invasion of Pekopon. I beamed down from my ship and decided to tour the damage for myself. So it's not my duty to report a rouge pekoponian." Garuru explained. "I'm surprised you're alive though. Mom said Giroro was doing some great military work so I thought you had been executed. You must have escaped." He shrugged. Garuru seemed to be deciding in his head whether or not to tell the military about the pekoponian for extra credit or not. If Giroro was in the military it meant that he had taken Garuru's advice and given up on Natsumi meaning there was no reason for him to protect the pekoponian.

"Giroro's helping with the invasion of Earth?" Natsumi asked slowly standing up while Garuru kept the gun pointed to her heart. She bit her lip not believing it. Giroro wouldn't do this. He wouldn't help those awful keronians hurt her family and her friends. He was too kind hearted. But that would make since why he put Natsumi in the chamber for safety. He wanted to invade the planet without hurting his friend.

"Yes. He is. I'm surprised too. I had pretty much given up on seeing my little brother's military achievements. But it seems he's getting them. I haven't seen him yet, Mom says he's busy with work." Garuru answered.

"Mom?" Natsumi questioned.

"My mother. She's the general in charge of the invasion of Pekopon." Garuru smiled with a hint of pride in his voice. Natsumi felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. Giroro's mom was the one responsible for all this death and destruction. Natsumi asked what would probably be her last question to Garuru.

"Why isn't your platoon involved in the invasion of Pekopon?" She asked wondering if she wanted the answer.

"We were enlisted to fight in the battle against Angol." Garuru answered another hint of pride was in his voice, "My platoon fought beautifully and for once there was silence when Tororo and the sergeant major were in the same ship."

"The battle against Angol?" Natsumi could feel her heart sinking. Angol Mois was her current lead on what had happened to her friends if something had happened to her she didn't know what she would do.

"It's not for a pekoponian like you to know about." Garuru put his finger to the trigger of his gun, "I better bring you to the ship. Mom will know what to do with you."

"I thought you said it wasn't your duty to deal with rouge pekoponians." Natsumi reminded, letting herself try to be hopeful.

"It's not, but as the son of the General, I feel I shouldn't let you go. It would be a disgrace to my family." Garuru replied. Natsumi tried to let the wheels in her head turn trying to think of a way out of the situation she was in. Garuru had a gun to her and she wasn't prepared to let herself be killed or captured. Not while she still had Fuyuki to find. She couldn't find anyway out of the situation though.

She clenched her fists trying to think harder as Garuru hit a button on a communications device.

"Mother. I have found a pekoponian. Would you like me to bring her to you?" Garuru asked. Natsumi couldn't hear the reply or the voice on the other end. After a moment of listening, Garuru answered, "Yes, Ma'am." He pressed a button turning the communications device off. He turned to Natsumi. "She ordered me to kill you here." He seemed indifferent and not caring about the order, "Since you are no longer important to my brother. I have no regrets about this. Good-bye, Natsumi Hinata." Garuru gave a toothy grin pointing the gun straight at Natsumi.

_Not again…Ever since I've gotten out of that safe house thing every keronian I've encountered has captured me and pointed a gun at me. Well, this time I'm not going to wait around for the bullet. _Natsumi grit her teeth and lifted up her foot as quick as she could, she took a gamble that maybe she could kick faster than Garuru could press the trigger. She had done a lot of soccer in her free time after all. She kicked Garuru in the jaw. Sending him flying backwards. Not looking to see how damaged he was from the kick, Natsumi turned and ran for her life.

Garuru got up and rubbed his jaw. Watching Natsumi go. He turned on his communication device to speak to his Mother again.

"Mission success, the tracking device was attached to her without her knowledge. Hopefully she'll lead you to the other pekoponians hiding soon." Garuru told his mother on the communication device.

"Thank you Garuru. It's nice to have one son that's competent." His mother answered in a sugary voice but still with a layer of venom.

"One son?" Garuru asked. He knew Giroro and his mother had never gotten along, but he hoped his brother's accomplishments had changed that. His mother dismissed the question.

"Did you identify the pekoponian, Garuru?" His mother asked.

"Yes. Her name was Natsumi Hinata." He answered. The other line was silent for a moment.

"Oh, shit." His mother swore, growling, "Garuru would you come back here? I'm sorry, but we'll have to end this vacation and talk soon. I have a pekoponian to kill." His mother growled. Garuru agreed and turned off his communication device.

"All personal please follow the signal we have on the screen the pekoponian we have been looking for has been found. Bring her in alive to me at all costs." The general yelled over the live speaker to all the soldiers on Keron. "I have a disobedient soldier to continue to punish." She grinned speaking to herself. Giroro was about to be reunited with his love. Only to see her die again.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I'm such a horrible procrastonator! I promise to update and then I don't sorry!**

**The reason Garuru appeared was because someone asked where Garuru was during all of this. Now it has been explained.**

**He probably won't be interacting much with the main characters anymore except possibly his platoon and possibly Giroro. So don't get your hopes up for him to fix everything.**

**Please review!**


	24. Chasing you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own skin and bones.**

**I'm so sorry you guys! I haven't updated in forever! I am such a horrible procrastinator. I'm going to try to update more often though. My goal is to finish this thing by at least September. And I'm going to try to do that. I'm planning to meet up with a friend and try to just write every week. Yesterday I did pretty good with that idea and updated three stories that we are collaborating on.**

* * *

Natsumi leaned next to a tree, tired from running from Garuru.

"I think that's put some distance between us." She huffed. She closed her eyes a moment to think for herself.

_Giroro… _The name echoed in her mind. Garuru had said Giroro was helping with the invasion, meaning he was on one of those space ship thingies trying to track down pekoponians like her and Fuyuki.

True, Giroro was a soldier, but he had put her in a safe house to keep her safe. Natsumi just couldn't believe that he would be helping those awful keronians when he had tried so hard to keep her safe.

Her thoughts were cut short when she looked up to see space ships approaching her. She got off of her seat and ran.

Space ships flew faster than she could run, though.

"I've got to hide…" Natsumi decided, running faster and faster trying to look for someplace that would keep her safe. She finally hid behind a tree, knowing that the ship was above her and probably not examining the ground.

Three of the ships landed, all around her. They were large, black and bulky. The ships opened and hoards of keronians walked out, all led by a purple one who resembled Garuru a bit.

_Is my hiding spot safe enough? _Natsumi asked wondering why they had landed.

The purple general took out a huge machine gun, and the keronians behind her took their cue and took out their rifles. They surrounded the tree.

Natsumi began to panic. Had they found where she was hiding? How did they know?

A beeping sound sounded loudly from where Natsumi was at. She went pale.

"Oh, god, oh god, please no…" She looked down at the leg she had kicked Garuru with. A bright red light emitted from it as she saw the source of the beeping noise- a tracking device. In disgust, she took it off her leg and threw it to the side.

"Natsumi Hinata. We have found you and surrounded you, come out with your hands up." The purple general ordered, smirking.

_How do they know my name? Did Garuru tell them? _Natsumi was pale and her breathing clearly gave her away as it was shallow and loud due to fear. Natsumi did not move as she was ordered too. She just froze, hoping they would go away or that someone would save her.

"Suit yourself." The general pressed a button on her gun and vaporized the tree Natsumi was hiding behind. Natsumi was now in open view. "Pekoponian. You've been caught, and believe me, it was easy to catch you." The general grinned.

_This is it. This is the end. Why can't something weird happen now to save me? This will be the only time I ever pray for something weird and alien, but, please…Let something weird happen, to distract them to go away. _Natsumi prayed drawing her breath and turning around to get her first good look at the cold-hearted general who was threatening her.

_Come on and get me weirdness that always seems to happen to me. _She begged as she swallowed hard looking into the red eyes of the General which bore a hole in her soul.

* * *

Kululu.

That was his only lead to where Keroro was.

He had seen the insane scientist and was determined to follow, and to destroy, for his beloved friend.

Dororo stalked through the night looking for the yellow genius who had flown off. He had lost the devil's trail days ago and was determined to find it again

_Koyuki-dono, please give me strength! Please give me a sign to where Kululu is. _He begged. His prayers were answered, as he found a footprint the exact size of Kululu's. He followed the trail of feet, until he finally came to a natural grove in the forest, where as expected, he saw Kululu sitting.

Kululu looked as if he was occupying himself and texting on Angol Mois's phone.

_I'll torture him for information on Keroro… _Dororo decided, hiding up in the trees and taking out his knife ready to leap forward in Kululu's distracted state.

"Who was he again?" Kululu asked out loud. Dororo slunk back, wondering if Kululu had recognized his presence. Kululu began to converse with himself about being watched. Dororo looked around, wondering who Kululu was talking to.

"No, nobody's here. Don't worry, we're alone." Kululu reassured, after a moment's pause he answered again, "You think Dororo's here?" Another pause, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Pause again, "What? You're worried for me, not you. You're way to kind. Ku, ku, ku! I won't get hurt, I promise, stop worrying so much for me. It's annoying. It's my job to protect you from now on, remember?" Kululu asked. Dororo looked harder at him confused.

Kululu turned around and whipped out his Lucifer spear.

"I don't care if you're easily forgotten or whatever, you are not getting in my way! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu brought the spear down onto the tree Dororo was in. He fell out and landed on his feet.

"I guess you found me, huh, Kululu? You were always one of the ones who was more observant than everyone else. Only pretending to forget about me to annoy me." Dororo glared and got his blade ready. He took a deep breath, "Where's Keroro?"

Kululu grabbed the left side of his face and covered his eye. He seemed to be very distressed by the name.

"Be quiet! He's an evil, evil, person who is responsible for all of this." Kululu yelled, to what seemed like himself, "He is not your Uncle. You two aren't even related!"

"I didn't say he was my Uncle. I asked where Keroro was." Dororo told him.

"Say that name again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Kululu glared at Dororo.

"That makes two of us who won't hesitate to kill." Dororo gave a blood thirst grin and dashed forward. "Assassin magic blades of doom." Suddenly traps that Dororo had set up throughout the trees all fired at Kululu. Kululu hit the ground to create a hole to hide in. Dororo jumped over him ready to bash his head in with his sword.

"ARMAGGEDON 1/10000000000000000000000" Kululu used his spear to blast Dororo away from him.

"Careful, this fight might shake Koyuki's beloved planet too much." Dororo scolded. Kululu hit the ground again this time with a stronger Armaggedon, creating cracks in the ground.

"Careful, protecting this planet might damage Moa-chan's beloved explosions too much." Kululu responded, hitting again as Dororo danced across the fissures that were opening under him.

"I will not give up." Dororo sliced Kululu's arm with his knife.

"Ku, ku, ku, funny. Neither shall I." Another two hits commenced of the Lucifer spear. This time, when Dororo got close enough, he hit with his fist Kululu's face.

The left side of his face.

Kululu backed away and covered his face with his hand.

"How dare you? You shall be punished!" Kululu rose into the air with his spear and plummeted back down like a comet. "Armageddon 1/10" The ground under Dororo opened as the entire planet became in disarray.

Fissures and cracks appeared everywhere.

Dororo fell into one, and grabbed ahold of the opening wall as Kululu flew away to fix his face.

"A worthy opponent, but I won't let you live as a keronian or hurt pekopon. Kululu you will die, and by my hand." Dororo vowed trying to cling to the walls as the shaking still continued.

* * *

The General smiled at Natsumi with an unsettling sort of smile as if dinner had just been served.

"There's no way getting out of this one." The General smiled as some keronians moved forward with shackles.

_Another random earthquake would be nice about now, Angol Mois. _Natsumi decided.

And it happened. The entire world shook. The general managed to keep her footing until cracks in the ground appeared under them. Everyone tried to not be swallowed up in the fissure, except Natsumi.

"Fissure is better than these freaks." And she jumped in.

She fell fast, trying to swim through the air to create distance between her and the army. She tried to swing towards the walls, to grab hold of a ledge.

She thanked herself that she had her Mom's genes to do the impossible.

She grabbed the ledge before she fell to her untimely doom.

"Now I just need to climb up…" She told herself, looking at the still shaking rock wall. She decided there was no better time to start than when her enemies were distracted.

She begin climbing, happy she was so athletic.

She prayed that when she got up they weren't waiting there.

* * *

Two thirds of the keronians in the ship had been sucked up by the cracks and fissures.

The general growled in frustration seeing that the pekoponian had been lost. She opened her communications device to speak to Keroro.

"I want half of the army looking for the cause of those earthquakes and the other half searching for the pekoponian in this fissure. She must be found. Failure is not an option." She ordered, before the Keroro clone could complain. She switched it off before he could even say a yes Ma'am.

"She will be found. And the second phase of Giroro torture will began."

* * *

Natsumi climbed up the ledge of the fissure finally dragging herself to solid ground. She lay on the ground, huffing from lack of energy. Finally after a breather, she got up to exam her surroundings.

No soldiers were in sight, that was a good thing.

She looked behind her and saw something that made Natsumi's blood run cold.

A rock which read as follows:

"Here lies Koyuki Azumaya, someone who protected Pekopon until her last breath. May she rest in peace."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Hopefully I'll update again soon. I'm finally on the second part of my plot overview. Does that mean we're half-way through? I hope.**

**Please review!**


End file.
